My heart you hold
by Majin-Bulma
Summary: Bulmas Taken to Vegeta-sei. Someones out to kill Bulma and the cub that hasnt been born yet. Frieza wants Vegeta and eventually posses him to turn against Bulma!Saiyans have been taken over and now Bulma must stop Frieza and Vegeta-:Rape,Lime,violent BV G
1. Everything taken away from Bulma

Bulma woke up in the middle of he night by the cold breeze of the night air coming through her bedroom window. She sat up and rubbed her shoulders getting up to shut the window. 'I never opened the window… how did the window get open? I always lock my window… oh well… maybe I just forgot' She yawned as she approached the window; she leaned over and grabbed the window doors, when a large gust of wind hit her.   
  
Suddenly in a flash a dark figure jumped down from off the roof hiding above her window, grabbing her and throwing her into her room. "AGHHH-" Bulma tried to scream when the figure put a hand over her mouth to silence her.   
  
He reached into his pocket to pull out a small object that looked as to be a needle. Bulma's eyes widened in fear as he shoved the needle into her arm, injecting her with the greenish liquid. Bulma's eyes started to flutter, and her arms dropped down to her side, and she entered the world of unconsciousness.   
  
"Sir…" The figured bowed down in respect to the man who had his back to him with his arms crossed over his chest hiding in the dark, with his dark black hair shooting in different angles.  
  
"What have u brought me Kuji? Hopefully you did not fail me. If the Saiyan no Ouji were to find out that we had failed then I will personally see you die. I left this mission in your hands, now tell me you brought me something useful…" The man said turning around slightly to face the Dark green haired tanned man kneeling in front of him. (Thought it was Vegeta up there huh? Huh?! HUH!! Oo; got ya XD.)   
  
"Sir, We have just captured one of the smartest scientists in the world, she is only about 20 or so, her name is Bulma Briefs, daughter of Mr. Briefs, president of Capsule Corporation. We have also taken a couple females, models as they call them on this planet as concubines, we have one woman, who entered one of the worlds strongest championships and one the woman's competition and came in 3rd for the overall competition competing against the males, we can have her as a concubine, or we can have her teach some of the woman a bit of self defense on the way back to Vegeta-sei, though it would be useless. We have also brought back some strong weapons and we can have that Briefs girl build us more advanced weapons. Also money, these devices called capsules made by the Briefs Company, that can hold many large things such as ships and it would be carried in an object that can fit in your pocket."   
  
"Great, u have done well Kuji. Put this Briefs woman and that martial artist woman in a special room, set the concubines in the chambers. Pack everything on board and then set the coordinates back to planet Vegeta, mean while I will be in my room going over a few things, I hope you can keep the ship under control" The man said as he left to his room.   
  
"Yes, sir Kakkorot." With the last thing said he got up and went to tell his shipmates that they were to pack everything.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
5 hours later in space  
  
Kakkorot walked down the corridor to the rooms where he had sent the Briefs girl and female martial artist. He stopped in front of the door and punched in the password to unlock the door. The door unlocked and the door started to slide open, he stepped into the room only to be greeted by two beautiful women.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma had awoken to someone shaking her pretty hard. She groaned and rubbed the side of her where she had been injected. "Ow… not so hard…" She bolted upright remembering what had happened in her room. "What happened!!?? Where am I?!?!"   
  
"I- I don't really know I just woke up here a little while ago. We are on a ship, all I know is that much, except when I was being taken away they said I was going to be going to a planet called Vegeta-sei. I don't know what they want with us… Aren't you that Bulma Briefs girl?!"  
  
"Yeah…" – all of a sudden footsteps could be heard at the door and the door was sliding open after a few buttons could be heard pressed. Then the door opened and a tall man with weird hair stepped threw.   
  
"So, I see that your finally awake." He said to them as he took a couple steps closer to them.   
  
"Who are you!? What do you want with us!?" Bulma stood up and glared at the tall burly man.   
  
"My name is Kakkarot, and you will be going to Vegeta-sei to work for us. Which one of you is Bulma Briefs? You will be working as a scientist and building more advanced weapons for our planet. And the martial artist will probably end up being a concubine," Kakkarot smirked at the two woman. " Or be MY bed mate."  
  
Chichi blushed, and then turned angry. " I will do nothing of the kind!" She yelled at him.  
  
"So I take it you are the martial artist? What is your name." He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her grabbing her hand and kissing the top of it. " Such a beautiful woman must have a beautiful name." He stared up at her. He was attracted to this female.   
  
Chichi blushed again, now he was acting like a gentleman. He was strange; his mood could change in just seconds. Weird… "It's Chichi."  
  
"Chichi…" He kissed her hand again and stood up. " Lovely… Please ladies. Excuse me for my…rudeness.-  
  
"What are you planning!? You are up to something! I can tell!" Bulma glared at him.   
  
"Nothing my dear Bulma. Are you ladies hungry or anything-" Before Kakkarot could finish his sentence a loud explosion could be heard and the ship began to shake violently. His scouter detected life force approaching the ship. His tail twitched in frustration. Chichi and Bulma almost fell over, but before they could Kakkarot grabbed them and swung them over his shoulder and ran out of the room, down the hall. "Hold on!"  
  
Bulma and Chichi were screaming as sparks started firing everywhere and men came rushing out of their rooms and went the same way as Kakkarot. "What's going on!" Chichi and Bulma cried.   
  
Kakkarot ignored them and yelled at his men. " Someone alert the warriors in the area where the ship had been attacked, tell them to fight them off and then retreat to the space pods! If they over power us then we need to be ready to get off the ship. " Kakkarot stopped and threw Bulma and Chichi to two of his people. "Take them and wait for me to return, do not let anyone but Saiyans in, if anyone else should come kill them"   
  
"Sir, what about the other humans in the dungeon? Do you wish to send someone back for them?" One of the dark skinned Saiyans asked as he carried Bulma over his shoulder.   
  
"No, leave them, we don't need them." Kakkarot ran off to the battle on the other side of the ship.  
  
The man carrying Bulma started to run towards his destination.  
  
"This is no way to carry a lady!! I am not some stupid sack! You stupid monkey!" Bulma screamed at him.  
  
"Shut it woman, ill leave you to die if you do not shut that damn mouth of yours." He growled warningly to her. Chichi was being handled the same way as Bulma.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kakkarot rushed into the room with the battle going on, he fired at one of the small blue creatures that were about to slash one of his crewmembers with a sharp thick object that looked like an icicle. The creature disintegrated, and Kakkarot started barking out orders and fighting off the blue creatures at the same time. More and more came in they were out numbered by a great deal. Some of his members were wounded and trying to fight them off with little power they had left.   
  
Kakkarot picked up one of the wounded men. " Grab the wounded then retreat back to where I ordered earlier." He didn't want to give his location in case they would go around the ship and attack them there as they were fleeing off the ship. He was gonna blow them all up after he had everyone off of the ship with the small device he had on his special space pod.   
  
Kakkarot and the men fired all their ki blasts together and then ran for it.   
  
"Why are we running!? Saiyans do not run from a battle!" One of the men growled at his commander.  
  
"We are not running, think of it as plan B. We get on our pods, and then, kill them by self- detonating the ship. So, we win." He grinned at the smaller warrior next to him.  
  
They finally made it to the pods with the other Saiyans there, there weren't many, considering he only brought a few men, he had about 30 men. " Everyone in a space pod, set your coordinates to Vegeta-sei. Kuji, you will take Briefs girl and I will take the other woman. Now, go!" Everyone did as they were told. Kakkarot and Chichi were the last to depart from the ship, when they were setting off; the creatures busted threw the door and starting firing at them. Kakkarot punched in the numbers on his pod, they were moving farther away, when a sudden explosion broke through the air, the ship that they were on had exploded and the creatures were most likely dead now along with the earthlings.   
  
Kakkarot grabbed the gas mask and placed it on Chichi's face, she sat in his lap. " Breathe," He instructed her, and she complied. She started to drift off into a peaceful slumber.   
  
Mean while with Bulma and Kuji.~~~~~~~  
  
"Damnit! Women stop your damn moving! Just sit back and put on the damn mask!" Kuji yelled at Bulma who was sitting in between his legs.   
  
"Shut the hell up! I will not put the damn mask on! It could be drugged for all I know! I don't trust you stupid Saiyans!" She yelled back squirming trying to give herself a little more room, by spreading his legs out more for room for herself.   
  
"Stop it woman! Its not like I have any room either!"  
  
"Spread your damn legs some more!" Bulma screamed.   
  
"Oh, so you want me to spread my legs" He grinned. "Why didn't you just say so." He trusted up into her a bit.  
  
Bulma blushed furiously and then punched his leg. " You ass! I didn't mean that!"  
  
"Oh, I think you did." He grabbed the top of her shirt and threw it off. He swiftly grabbed her chest and started to squeeze them through her bra. He rubbed himself up against Bulma's back.  
  
Bulma screamed and started to try and elbow him. " Stop it!! Let go of me! You stupid Fucking-   
  
"Oh, Fucking, yes, that's what ill be doing to you." He chuckled and licked her neck.   
  
"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF ME!" she grabbed his hands that were on her breast and started to pinch him with all her strength. She was getting really scared.  
  
"But you wanted this Bulma" He purred. He started kissing her down her neck and sucking. He rubbed him self harder on to her. Making her yelp. He groaned at the feeling. " it feels so good." He stuck his hands under her bra and started to pinch her nipples. And rub them. The pinching didn't bother him considering how much stronger he was to her.   
  
"Stop!" Bulma cried out. One of his hands started to travel down to her pants, and he slipped his hand under her waistband of her pants and panty's. He stuck his finger inside of her and started to rub her. "That feel good?" he purred, nipping onto her ear. He grinded his hardness into her back once again. When all of a sudden a picture of Kakkarot popped up. Kuji stared at the screen with a grin. "Hi Kakkarot. Want to sit back and watch?" He rubbed her harder; Bulma closed her eyes tightly trying to think of something else.   
  
"Stop Kuji, do not force her, she doesn't seem to like you" He smirked at Kuji. Kuji grunted. "Like I care. She seems to be enjoying it somewhat." He pushed his finger harder. Bulma slightly groaned. "I can feel it" He chuckled; she was starting to become wet. "N-NO! Stop! Agh… STOP!" She turned as far as she could and slashed him on the face with her nails.  
  
"AGH! You damn bitch!" he had a small cut on the side of his cheek. He smirked. " That the best you have? You barely marked me. Now, Bulma, Dear. You have two choices. 1. I exhaust you out by what we are doing, and that's how you will sleep or 2. You put on the mask. You pick. I think choice number one is the best. What do you say Bulma." He nipped at her neck and continued to stroke her.  
  
She arched her back. "I'd say she wants choice number one, wouldn't you say Kakkarot?" He grinned and stroked her womanhood. He pinched her slightly hard nipples.  
  
"By the look on her face, I'd say so." Kakkarot laughed with Kuji. Bulma couldn't find herself to say anything, the feeling was unbelievable. Kuji flipped Bulma over so they sat face to face, he kissed her deeply and she was a bit surprised. She had never had sex before. While he was kissing her he had her pants off and was inserting his finger into her opening. Moving it in and out, Bulma groaned out. Kakkarot was starting to get hard by watching the scene before him, his eyes scanning over Bulma she had a beautiful body. Kuji lowered his pants and slowly inserted his long length into Bulma. Bulma winced at the pain and tears started to streak down her face, she didn't want this. She wished this was all just a nightmare. "S-Stop! Please…" Bulma cried.   
  
"Looks like we have a virgin here Kakkarot! This should be fun! Don't worry, I'll be… gently, ill make you feel good." He smirked at Bulma as he began to nibble on one of her breast. He began pumping in and out of her; it began to get pleasurable to Bulma. She began to moan and grabbed onto his shoulders.  
  
Kakkarot slid his hand between him and Chichi and began to pump his own hard length. He began to moan like Bulma and Kuji. Bulma was the first to climax and she screamed out, followed by Kuji who climaxed right after her when her walls closed in on his length sending him over the edge. After a few more strokes, Kakkarot followed them in their climaxes.  
  
Bulma began to drift off to sleep. When Kuji grabbed the mask and placed It over Bulma's face. " She was a good fuck. Have fun Kakkarot?" He grinned at Kakkarot he leaned his head back. Kuji pulled his and Bulma's clothes back on. "Wish it were u and that bitch instead of us two?"   
  
"Hell yeah. I think I will make this one" he gestured to Chichi. " My mate." He grinned.   
  
"I'd make this one my mate, but I have one back on Vegeta-sei. Plus, the prince might find her, attractive, and might take her as a bedmate. How long till Vegeta-sei?"  
  
"Oh. Lets see, less than a month just about. Set the sleeping gas for the both of you for a half of a month. I'm out." And with that his screen blanked out. Kuji did as he was told and fell asleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter one. ^.^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _ My first, lemon I believe oo; weirdishness…..   
  
So next chapter will be when Vegeta and Bulma meet. –grins- I am contemplating If I should make this a long fic, or kind of a short one, I might make a sequel, but ill hafta see how it comes along. o.o' I dun really like the Chichi and Goku fics, so I probably wont have them in here as much. ^-^' its up to u people oo; review? Pleaaaaaaase?   
  
O.o if u don't, ill follow u around and eat your shoes, o.o then you but first I will steal your wallet and take all your money MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHEM ;.; just say something I like to read what ppl say. ;.; nothing better to do anyways x.x! _!!!!! =D =) gimme some ideas? O.O  
  
This is funny=D! And Sad at the same time ='(! And its Evil =)! This is how my week is going ----------- ='( omg! Like, I got peed on a stupid tiger at the zoo!! X_X ;.; I am having a bad week. ;.; I went to a water park, and went down the largest water slide they had where they drop straight down, and then my shirt and bra went up ;.; and a whole bunch of people were standing there staring ;.; that's not all ;.; I wasn't awake all the way one morning and I grabbed a tube of my sisters acne wash stuff, and It looks just like the toothpaste bottle, ;.; same colors n everything! And I put it on my toothbrush and started brushin then I spit it out x.x ;.; it was evil…… EVIL!!!!! ;.; and I ran into a pole. ;.; and my sister was gonna throw up on the tram and she leaned over into my lap and was about to blow chuncks all over me ;.; so I almost jumped on this like 18 year old sitting next to me ;.; and I was sitting in the front row of the elephant show and it had its arse towards where I was sitting, and it kept farting, and then it started pooping. ;.; smelled really bad. And I banged my head against the wall ;.; and a man I don't know called me garbage ;.; and my friend and I got in a fight ;.;   
  
OH BUT! I went into this little kid section of a water park thing, where u can get wet n stuff, and the lady said I had to leave cause I wasn't 54 inches or smaller ;.; the bitch. Then she said she didn't care and it wasn't her fault, and told me to go to the big kid rides where I belong ;.; but I wanna be in the little kids park Damnit! I have every right to be the small people!! So I could only get in with a lil kid, so I came back later, oooooooh I was about to smack the bitch oo;  
  
So I came back with my cousin and lil brother, and they went in and she said " Where do u think your going!? Wheres ur little kid?!" "im with the 2 that just went in" and she said my cousin was a 'big kid' and shew as with my lil brother x.x so the lady behind me let me borrow one of her kids =) so I went in and screamed "HAHA!!!!!!!!!" then she stood and watched the lil kids, I tried to get the bitch wet with one of those hoses where u can shoot people with ;.; no water in it. So when I had to get out she was yelling at me to hurry up and I told " shut it bitch" Oo then I was walking out and she said "GO!" and I said "Whatever bitch" ^.^ I got her back! MWHAHAHAHAHAAHA oo; she kept staring at me x.X EHEHEHEH Awwwww ok ima leave all the other bad things out oo; cause no one is probably reading this anyways x.x!!! so anyways o.o Review =)~ !! 


	2. He's The Prince!

HIYAS! Since I got some reviews! I decided to put up Chapter 2, that ive had written since I wrote Chapter 1 J but I wont put up Chapter 3 Until I get 5 more reviews –nods- yep yep.   
  
HAHA! The person that reviewed –canada sucks- J cant believe u read how my week went J funneh! Ty for laughing at me, I appreciate it J -gives person a shiney nickel- u get the shiny nickel!. –looks back- NO ITS MINE! –grabs It back and runs away-   
  
*Why cant we beeee friiiiiiiiends why can weeeeeeeee be frieeeeeeeends why cant weeeeeee be frieeeeeeeeeeeends- O.o OI! HIYAS oo; So you want Chapter #2? Oo well, to bad MWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA oo ok ok ;.; you can read. Only cause I am all giddy oo. -Blares some Pat Benatar Music – ALL FIRED UP!  
  
;.; I was attacked by a cat. It was my cat XD!!! My cat looks like a cow oO!   
  
Someooooooooooneeeeeeee emaiiiiiiiiil meeeeeeeeeeee oo; =D tell me how stupid I am like my parents do. ;.; I wish I had a friend ;.; I am friendless ;.; and I don't know why x.X do you know why I am friendless? =D course you do, u just wont tell me. ;.; -watches as people start to leave- DON'T GOOOOOOOOO –clings to the people's legs- ;.; ill shut up ill shutup!! ;.; !!!! –gags herself with a sock- x.x ;.;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kakkarot slowly started to awaken, he rubbed his eyes, and stretched as far as he could.   
  
(Stupid author----un-gags herself, yawns,- I am tired. What time is it –looks at clock- 1:20 IN THE MORNING?!? –Grabs out a bottle of Sprite Remix- Alrighty…)  
  
Goku looked at the control panel on his space pod. A voice came on over the intercom. " We will be arriving on Planet Vegeta-sei in less than 2 hours." Kakkarot yawned again. 'Might as well wake everyone else up.' Kakkarot turned off everyone's sleeping masks and sent a little bolt of electricity through all of the Saiyans making sure as not to hit Bulma or Chichi. He figured he would let them sleep for a while longer.  
  
"Kuji." Kakkarot called through his screen he could see Kuji rubbing his head. "what the hell did you do that for Kakkarot!" He was referring to the bolt of electricity Kakkarot sent everyone.   
  
" It was your wake up call, you like it?" Kuji grunted and flipped Kakkarot off. " I'm sure you don't to have a spar against me later Kuji, I might not be so lenient on you this time. Anyways, we will be arriving on Vegeta-sei in less than 2 hours. I want you to help inform everyone else. Got it?"  
  
Kuji yawned. "Yeah yeah. Whatever you say Kakkarot." He said through his yawn.  
  
"Oh, and don't wake Bulma up, let her sleep, you don't want her getting all 'emotional' on how you took her. I think I'm gonna have to beat you for that too, show some respect for our guests. Who knows, one day she might build a weapon and come to your door and kill you for what you did, she is a genius you know, id stay on her…good side.   
  
"Yeah sure whatever Kakkarot." He clicked out of Kakkarot's conversation box to inform everyone else about the arrival of Vegeta-sei.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 hour and 37 minutes later…  
  
The Saiyans landed on Vegeta-sei, Bulma and Chichi were still asleep, and would probably still be for a half an hour after they're sleeping masks were removed. Kakkarot stepped out of his space pod carrying the sleeping Chichi in his arms, followed by Kuji with Bulma in his, and the rest of the members.  
  
A small green lizard looking creature with an orange-ish red-ish Mohawk stepped up to Kakkarot and spoke. " Commander, Prince Vegeta will be waiting for you and sir Kuji in the throne room after you have had something to eat and medical attention if needed."   
  
"Alright, We will be there shortly. Kuji, follow me, we will drop The scientist and martial artist off in my chambers, and then we will go and eat. Man, I havnt had anything to eat for a month! I'm starting to get really hungry how about you Kuji" He asked Kuji as they walked down the halls.   
  
" It amazes me how your mood can change so sudden when the mention of food Kakkarot." He rolled his eyes, " Of course I am hungry moron. Lets hurry up so we can eat." Kakkarot sped up his pace as did Kuji. When they finally reached there destination then set Bulma and Chichi on the bed and left the room towards the mess hall.  
  
"Bet I can eat more than you Kuji!" Kakkarot said as he grinned at the man next to him.   
  
" No way in hell Kakkarot! I'm starved! There's no way in hell you will beat me this time!" Kuji shot back, rubbing his stomach.   
  
" Oh yeah? I bet you I bag of gold." Kakkarot smirked at Kuji. ( I keep wanting to call him Goku!! ER DARN! X.x I keep hitting the G instead of K x.x)   
  
"Your on Kakkarot!"   
  
Meanwhile…  
  
A small figure paced around the room, his black cape hanging from off of his shoulders swaying in the direction the owner was moving. His tall dark hair shooting up into a flame shape, he didn't look that happy either, they called him Prince Vegeta. Or the Saiyan no Ouji.  
  
"Damnit, why haven't I gotten word from the troops that were off to Namek? Or the ones from Earth?! At least they are here though… But the Dragonballs, are they real or just legend? I need to know!" The small but well built man growled to himself as his tail twitched in agitation.  
  
" Knowing that retard Kakkarot he is most likely at the mess hall, probably pigging out. Might as well get something to eat." The Prince left the room and headed towards where Kakkarot and Kuji were.  
  
Back to Bulma and Chichi.  
  
Bulma rolled over a bit and fell off the bed.(Author- – AHAHAHAA I can so see that happening x.x-thump-) "Ow!" Bulma screeched as she rubbed her bum. 'Hey wait a minute-' "Chichi!!" Bulma bolted back on top of the bed and clinged to Chichi, shaking her none to gently. "Chichi!!"   
  
Chichi started to groan, she pushed her hands up to stop whoever was shaking her. "IM UP!" she yelled as she opened her eyes. " YOUR NOT MY MOM!" Chichi jumped back a bit.   
  
"NO FUCKING DUH!" Bulma screeched in a high-pitched voice that sounded quite pissed off.  
  
She stared at the blue haired woman in confusion for a moment then remembed that she had been taken off her planet. "BULMA! Sorry, I forgot what happened." She rubbed her eyes. "Where are we?!"  
  
"I think we are on Vegeta-sei… I'm pretty sure we are… We have to find a way out of here! Come on. Lets go." Bulma grabbed Chichi's hand and led her towards the door, she twisted the door handled and was shocked it was unlock. They stepped out of the room and down the long hallway.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta went down the hallway, he was turning to pass a corner when all of a sudden someone ran into him, making him loose his balance for a moment, then regained his composure. He saw two female women on the floor groaning. 'So that's what I hit. They don't look Saiyan. Could they be Earth women? Why are they un-supervised…'  
  
"Ow! Watch where your going you stupid monkey." 'yep that was who they were. Wait wait wait, back up, stupid monkey? Does she not know whom she is talking to!? THE WENCH!' Vegeta glared at Bulma who only glared back. "Stupid monkey? Do you not know whom you are talking to Earth Bitch!" Bulma and Chichi stood up.   
  
"EARTH BITCH!? I could care less who I was talking to you stupid stuck up prick." Bulma yelled back crossing her arms over her chest as Vegeta was.   
  
'Such disrespect!' "WHORE!" Vegeta shot back.  
  
"JACKASS!"  
  
"BITCH"  
  
"PRICK"  
  
Chichi stood there and gawked at the two as they thought insults at each other. 'didn't they already call each other that?'   
  
"POMPOUS JERK!"  
  
"SLUT!"  
  
"FAG!"  
  
" CUM SUCKING SLUT!"   
  
  
  
" MONKEY RAPER"  
  
"FUCKER!"  
  
"ASS HOLE!"   
  
Chichi was getting a headache, she couldn't take this anymore! " SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHES!" she yelled at the two, grabbing her head. No one knowing both Kakkarot and Kuji standing off to the side of them staring at the three.   
  
Vegeta and Bulma both turned away and 'Hmphed'. "Don't tell me what to do bitch. Ill have you both put to death for such disrespect." He was going to have fun toying around with the blue haired beauty.  
  
"Prince Vegeta…" both Kuji and Kakkarot knelt down on one knee.   
  
"PRINCE VEGETA?!" Both woman screamed and stared at Vegeta who only smirked.   
  
"Yes PRINCE Vegeta wench." He motioned for two of the guards to come near who were standing away slightly off to the side. "take these idiot woman to the room I have provided for the Earthlings. Kakkarot and Kuji you two morons, follow me." The three walked off, Bulma Chichi and the two guards walked off in the opposite direction.   
  
" What such great things to say to the prince Bulma!" Chichi clapped.   
  
"Hey, you told him to shut his damn mouth, you did it to…"  
  
"Yeah whatever. We better get a nice room. I'm hungry. Hey you!" Chichi called to one of the gaurds, but they only ignored her. Chichi got mad and smacked them both upside the head. " I'M TALKING TO YOU! WE ARE HUNGRY! WE WISH FOR SOME FOOD!" Chichi screamed at the guards who stopped their walking.  
  
"Stupid bitch, I would have killed you for that if you were not of some importance to us. We will send you up some food, now shut it bitch." He growled at her.   
  
They made it to their room, the guards turned to leave. " Don't forget about our food!" Chichi slammed the door on the guards face. "Stupid monkeys." And with hat said Bulma and Chichi went to check out their new room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm all done Chapter 2 complete x.X –looks at clock- oo 2:30…. X.x pretty good I think considering I just made it up at the top of my head x.x  
  
hmmmm well, review x.x watch out for smoking cupcakes.   
  
REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW   
  
~Destructive Majin Bulma~ 


	3. Bulma was Here

Hihi, well, 3rd chapter, I don't really want to go into the meeting with Goku Vegeta Goku, so lets just say, AFTER THE MEETING ^________^!

~~~~~~ After the Meeting.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"so,  take her as your mate, do what you want with the harpy Kakkarot, but take that other woman and set her in my quarters, got that? Now, be off with you both." Vegeta told Kakkarot and Kuji as they bowed and left the room. " Might as well train since I have nothing better to do." The prince frowned and left to the training facilities. 

~~~out side in the hall way~~~~~

            "Damn Kakkarot, I cant believe he just gave you her for that! We got off easy if I might add as well!" Kuji scoffed. " so Kakkarot." He nudged Kakkarot in the side. " Frst woman you've taken an interest in eh? What'ya going to do to her when you get her in your room. You gonna go soft, or hard." Kuji thrusted his hips forward and chuckled, him and Kakkarot continued to walk to the girls' room. "Let me have a little fun with her huh Kakkarot?" 

            "Kuji, don't make me kick you in your balls, you touch her and I will kill you, get it, got it, good. Oh, and go toy around with your own MATE." Kakkarot yelled at Kuji.

            " Agh, but then she'll complain about how she wants brats. I don't need a brat! I think she is pregnant anyways. Feh, I have to go check up on her, mind if I leave?" Kuji stopped. Kakkarot waved him off. So he left. " Later K-rot."

            " K-ROT?!" he yelled back at him, but he had already turned the corner and left. "That moron…" 

~~~~~~~~~~ Bulma and Chichi ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            " Wow, that food, wasn't that bad, considering I don't even know what it was, looked like some dead animal just fried in an oven." Chichi said as she set the dishes all in one pile. 

            " Ya, but, I think that is exactly what it was… hmmmm, What do we do now?" Bulma asked her new best friend. 

            "We can go try on those clothes in the closet!" Chichi smiled hopping over to the closet. " Hmmmmmm I think this would look great on you!" Chichi held up a not to dark but not to light colored dress, with a dark blue crescent moon in the middle. The neckline went down just a couple inches above her breast, and came down into a V.  Two thin straps held the dress up with a very thin material coming down off the straps and hanging loosely where the arms go. The dress came down past her knees. It had a dark blue outline. 

            "Beautiful…" Bulma gasped, she held it up to her. " It's the right size." She twirled it around. 

            "Well go put it on!" Chichi exclaimed.

            "Wait, I want to find one for you." Bulma rummaged through the closet and grabbed a long Night Purple dress with a black outline. It was almost the same as Bulma's but it had glitter on it, and the sleeves went down to the wrist. It had a full moon instead of a crescent moon. 

            Both girls went to put it on in the bathroom. When they were done putting them on they did each other's hair. Chichi put Bulma's hair in a bun with two loose curls dropping down the side of her face. Chichi's hair was similar but her hair was put up with a black pair of chopsticks. They had booth put on a bit of make-up. 

            " Damn, we look hot!" Bulma said as she smacked her bum. Chichi and herself laughed at the comment. They turned to look at the bathroom door when they heard it open, Kakkarot was standing their gawking at the two. Both girls blushed. 

            "W-we were just trying on the dresses." Chichi said as she stared down blushing furiously, she had a crush on the tall dark haired warrior. All Kakkarot could do was nod. 

            " uh, um, Chichi, u have a new room. As well as Bulma… Chichi, you will be sleeping in my chambers and Bulma you will be with the prince. He has informed me to tell you to get your things ready." Bulma's blush disappeared and now anger painted over her beautiful face. 

            "WHAT! I will most certainly not go with that pig headed dick head!" Bulma said through gritted teeth.

            "Please, Bulma try and understand, I can do nothing about this." He stared at her and then to Chichi. " Do you have all your things Chi?" 

            Chichi nodded, she was just going to take a few of the dresses, that's all she had really…  "Alright, let us go, I will have someone grab the dresses in the closet. Prince Vegeta will have some made for you Bulma, we will stop their first to drop you off." The girls followed Kakkarot out, Bulma with a scowl and Chichi with a blush. When they finally reached Vegeta's large room, Chichi Hugged Bulma and said a few things to her, and then her and Kakkarot left. Bulma smirked, oh, she was gonna have fun with the princes room… Yes, she was… 

            When the prince came back to his quarters, he opened his door only to be greeted by everything in his room trashed. His paintings were throws on the ground, his curtains pulled down, things throws everywhere around the room, he walked into his room, his bed was thrown on the ground along with his pillows and bed sheets, and on the wall, in bright red lipstick read ' _BULMA WAS HERE! SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS VEGETA!"_   With a big hand that was giving the middle finger. On the other side was a smiley face. 

            "WOMANNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"     Vegeta screamed. 


	4. Here Comes Baby Gohan

HI GUYS!!!!!! I dint really think anyone would read this story when I first made it! But, Ya did!! And im happy I got reviews!! ^__^!!!! Happiness!!! Soooooooo, here id the next chapter!!  
  
Chapter 4~ Here Comes Baby Gohan~  
  
~My Heart That You Hold.~   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WOMANNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed.   
  
Bulma hid in the bathroom in the shower stall, she was giggling. She couldn't hold it in, but if Vegeta caught her… She held her hands over her mouth so as to try and make sure he didn't hear her.   
  
Vegeta was fuming! His sensitive ears twitched as he picked up a noise coming from the bathroom. He stalked over their with his fists bald up in fury, he opened the bathroom door quietly. He could see the outline of her body, he opened the door and grabbed her by the front of the shirt. " WHY YOU STUPID WENCH!" he screamed in her face, he shook with fury.   
  
Bulma squealed, she didn't know Vegeta had found her, first she was giggling and the next she was being lifted up by her shirt. " AGH! YOU PERVERT! TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!!!!" Bulma screeched into his ears. " OW!!!!!" Vegeta dropped Bulma and grabbed his ears with his hands in pain.   
  
Bulma stood up and brushed her dress off. " What's the big idea you stupid monkey!" Bulma growled at him.   
  
" WHATS THE BIG IDEA?! WHATS THE BIG IDEAD!!!! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TRASHED MY-" Vegeta stared at her, his mouth dropped a bit. She looked marvelous… Bulma looked at him funny, then remembered she had the dress and makeup on, she smirked. She strolled over to Vegeta slowly, swaying her hips. She placed a finger on his chest and dragged it up to his chin, shutting his mouth. She leaned her face against his neck and breathed lightly on his ear. " Like what you see?" She blew on his ear making him shudder, he snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"Woman, you will pay for what you did to my room…" He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her fully on the lips. She stared wide-eyed. She moved her hands to pull on his hair when she thought about it; she was going to toy with him… She ran her hands through his dark black spikes, lowering them down his back. She found his tail and smirked, she un hooked his tail from his waist, he was about to protest when she stroked his tail making him moan in pleasure.   
  
" Enjoying yourself I see Veggie…" she smirked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Vegeta's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was about to comment on what she said, I could feel her smirk as I kissed her, but she ran her fingernails up and down my tail. I moaned louder.   
  
  
  
" Enjoying it Vegeta?" She purred through our kiss. At first I can not comprehend what is being said when I realize…  
  
'She's toying with me! I will not be toyed with! The great Saiyan no Ouji will not let a weak earth WOMAN get away with this!' I tell myself. I run my hands up to her breast and rub them up and down. I move my mouth down to her neck and suck lightly at first. She gasps unexpected, she struggles to get free. I begin to suck harder and rub my hands harder up and down her breast. " L-Let go!" She tells me making me smirk. Looks like I turned the tables around.   
  
I push her down onto the floor and straddle her waist. I continue to kiss her neck roughly and run my hands up and down her stomach and breast. She begins to whimper making me smirk, I stop and lean over to her ear. " Don't mess with what you can't handle…" I whisper huskily and nip at her ear for a second. I finally release her and my smirk widens. I can smell her, she is just as aroused as I. I grind my hips into hers and she moans out loud.   
  
I get up and head for the door leaving her on the floor. " Don't toy around with me woman, next time I might not be able to…control myself. I will send a maid to clean this mess up that you left me and bring you some clothes, I expect you to behave for the rest of the after noon or I will be 'forced' to punish you…" I say to her as I walk out the door back to the training facilities where I can get a bit more training done as my room is being cleaned up. I expect you to behave for the rest of the evening…" I yell to her as I leave to go train a bit more.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chichi and Goku~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chichi was cuddled up to Goku's chest, his arms were wrapped around her as his tail wound itself around her waist. He purred as she nuzzled closer into his chest. "I love you Goku…" she whispered to him.   
  
"Goku?" he asked her curious about the name.  
  
" Goku… I don't know why, I just have the strange feeling to call you Goku." He nodded to her; he moved a hand to stroke through her hair. "Then Goku is what you will call me." He purred.   
  
They had just made love a while ago. 'Goku' had claimed Chichi for his mate, and Chichi returned the favor, now they are bonded together for eternity. " Chichi… this might sound strange, but when Saiyans mate, they usually can tell if the female has been impregnated or not…and… I am pretty sure that you are pregnant… Though I wont be able to tell the sex until one month… it usually lasts for 4 months…" He told her as he watched her face. She was surprised, and a bit confused.  
  
" A baby?! I've always wanted a baby! But I feel as if I am still young to have a child…Still I am happy, happy it was with you." She smiled. He smiled back at her.  
  
"I promise to protect you and not let any harm come to you or the baby. Rest now… We will talk more in the morning." He said to her after kissing her forehead.   
  
'A baby… I'm going to have a baby!' were her last thoughts before she drifted to sleep, along with Kakkarot, who heard her thoughts and smiled at her excitement. He was glad she wasn't sad, or angered by this…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WELL that's the end of the chapter…. Oo!!! ^_____^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would make it longer, but I have to work on a couple other of my fanfics… heh… ya, and I really didn't know what to put. Soooooooooooooooooo, tell meeeeeee ur thoughts on this chapter, or any ideas for later chapters!!! ^.^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oki doki!!!  
  
DestructiveMajinBulma~ 


	5. Our First Night Together

HEYA"S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OO; Here we go wit da ficcy! –blasts up Metailca-

NANANANANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oo " WHERE'S YOUR CROWN KING NOTHING!" 

Aw. People… its 1:07 in the morning.  ;.;!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**The Love Of My Life~**

**Chapter 5~ **

A while after Vegeta's training he came back to his room to find it cleaned. He walked into his room to find Bulma going through his drawers. " Woman, what are you doing?"

            Bulma jumped back and stared at Vegeta. " Uh, um, nothing!" She stuck the small piece of paper in her butt pocket of her pants. "Well, what is that you have there then woman? I saw you stick something in your pocket, do not make me out to be a fool." He told her. He walked over and Bulma backed up. "Give me the paper woman." 

            "NO!" Bulma screamed as she took it out and shoved it into her mouth. Luckily it was only a small post it paper. She began to chew. Vegeta stared at her like she was crazy. It was a new invention to get back at the Saiyans, but if Vegeta found it she would be doomed! 

            "Taste good woman?" He asked her smirking as she scrunched up her nose in disgust. " Asshole" She told him as she spat it on his face. 

            " BITCH!" he wiped it off his face and spat back in hers.

            " EWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!" she grabbed a hold of his shirt and wiped her face off with it. " You stupid monkey!!!" She turned her back on him; she faced to the side and flipped him off.

            "Woman! You have problems! Stop being such a bitch!" Vegeta growled. "This is not a way a lady is suppose to act!"

            "And that is no way a gentleman is suppose to act! You act as if you are a wild man! You care for nothing! Nothing but your snobby little self!" She poked him in the chest with her index finger.             

              
            " See woman, I am allowed to act the way I do. I am a prince! And I care for nothing BUT myself as you say! Caring for someone means emotions! And emotions are for the weak!!" He screams at Bulma. Making her glare at him.

            " Do not raise your voice to me!" She shrieked back. 

            "Woman. Just shut up and do as I say, it will make your life a lot easier. Now to discuss your duty here. You will become one of our scientists and build us weapons and gravity rooms, anything we assign to you. If you at all try and build something against us, we will kill you in the most painful way. You may not know but we are the strongest clan in the universe. Got it? And if I need anything from you, you will abide. Do you understand!?"

            "Whatever Veg-head." 

            " You will not call me that, you will call me sire, master, Prince Vegeta, or Saiyan No Ouji. Not Veg-head, Veggie, or anything such as that, do you understand!" he stomped his foot down. 

            "Yeah yeah" She yawned, waving a hand at him. 

            " You are pushing my patience woman.  That is not a wise thing to do." He snarled at her. 

            " Where do I sleep, don't tell me I have to sleep with Prince monkey man." Saying this more to herself than Vegeta. She yawned again and smiled evilly at him.

            Vegeta growled, then smirked. " Of course woman, you will sleep with _me_ in _my_ bed." He faded behind her. He flicked his tongue out onto her ear and licked it, making her shiver. "BACK OFF!" She turned around to swing at him, but he caught that easily. 

            "Calm yourself woman, I would never force you to do what you did not want." Smirking he spoke again. " Like earlier today. You clearly wanted it. I could smell it, it was so strong, and your lucky I stopped." His smirked widened. 

            " LIAR!!!!!!!" She screamed and threw her other fist up to hit him, but he caught that one easily as well. 

            " Geez woman, calm yourself!" He faded behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, laying his head on her shoulder, he breathed in her scent. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Bulma relaxed, Vegeta breathing in her scent. What a site. The perfect couple…

            Vegeta nipped at Bulma's neck. He moved his hands higher, when they reached her plump breast he began to massage them, making Bulma groan in pleasure. Vegeta let go, walking over to the bed; he lay down under the covers, and turned on his side. " Oh, shut the lights off when your done woman, I would like to go to sleep now." He smirked with his back to her. Bulma was fuming! She strolled over to the bed, grabbed Vegeta and flung him on the floor. She stomped on him in his most sensitive area. 

            Vegeta's eyes widened in pain, he grabbed his manhood rolling on the floor groaning in pain. " Oh, Vegeta, when your done holding your balls, turn the light off. Goodnight." She smiled to him. She crawled in the covers and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma sat up rubbing her eyes and yawned. She looked over to the side of the bed to see Vegeta sprawled out on the floor with a pillow in between his legs. She giggled at the scene.  She lay on the side of the bed and stared at Vegeta with a smile on her face. ' He looks so cute when he is sleeping, no scowl… He looks like a child. It's so cute, if only he could stay like that…' she rolled over. Frowning. " To bad he cant stay like that… arg… He's such an asshole!" she grabbed a pillow and flung it over Vegeta's face. Startling him he shot up off the floor, it looked like he was going to hit the ceiling! Bulma rolled over in a fit of laughter. " Ve-Vegeta!! Y-You should hav-e seen your- your f-face!! Hahhahaha!!!" She laughed harder at his face he was wearing, it read confusion, where the hell am I, what's going on, who sounded off the alarm and many other things. Plus his hair was sticking up everywhere, his shirt falling off one side of his shoulder and he had a bit of drool on his face. 

" Oh Kami Vegeta! You are too much!!" Her laughter dieing down a bit.

"What the fuck was that for onna?!" He screamed to her. 

" To bad you aren't still asleep… you looked much cuter!"   She smiled to him as he scowled at her. Bulma's face suddenly saddened. "What's your problem onna?" He looked to her curious why her mood changed so sudden. 

" Nothing…" she grumbled getting out of bed, stalking over to her dresser and grabbing a pair of blue pants and white tank top. ' Oh, ill get that Kuji guy back for what he did to me!" She smiled evilly. She walked into the bathroom to change, on her way in she slammed the door. 

" Females, what a strange species! She will drive me to my insanity yet!" Vegeta growled. He grabbed his clothes and opened the door into the bathroom where Bulma was. She was undoing her bra when Vegeta strolled in, making her shriek. " GET OUT VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked at him suing her shirt to cover herself with. 

Vegeta began to undress himself. Bulma only stared at him in disbelief. Her eyes scanned up his chest down to his legs, making Vegeta smirk as he saw her stare. "Like what you see?" He whispered to her making Bulma snap out of her thoughts. " YOU JERK! HOW DARE YOU!" Bulma blushed furiously. 

"How dare I? Starting is rued onna, work on that. Now, I will be taking a shower, you do your… womanly business. When we are done, we will get breakfast and then I will show you the science lab. Understood?" After saying this Vegeta strolled over to the shower opening it, then closing it after a quick glance at Bulma. 

When Bulma was done changing she left the bathroom. " That JERK! OOOOOOH I'm going to make him pay! How _dare_ he!" She smiled evilly. She strolled back into the bathroom, turned on the faucets and flushed the toilet. Then she walked over to the foggy mirror and put a hand that had its middle finger up. ~ Yours truly, Bulma~ she wrote. She smiled at her work when she heard a- 

            " SHIT!" Vegeta screamed.

"LIKE YOUR SHOWER VEGETA?! Nice and cold huh?" she laughed strolling out of the bathroom

" I'LL GET YOU WOMAN!" He yelled to her as she was leaving. Making her laugh more, she slammed the door on him. 

 Bulma heard a knock on the door, she was so mad right now!

She swung the door opened. Chichi and Kakkarot stood in the doorway. " CHICHI!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled and hugged her. " YOU WONT BELIEVE HOW MUCH OF A JERK THAT BASTARD IS!" She fumed.

"Well, where is he?" Both Chichi and Kakkarot asked. 

" In the shower…" She smiled. Chichi grabbed Bulma's arm and lead her into a different room away from Kakkarot. " Be right back Goku." She said to him.

"Bulma! You wouldn't believe it! I'm pregnant!" she told her new friend excitedly. Bulma stared at Chichi in shock. 

" What?! PREGNANT? How?!" Bulma hurriedly asked.

Chichi blushed. "Well, last night Kakkarot and me…" her blush grew further. 

"Whoa! Aw, so you guys love each other or you just did it….or did he…" Bulma trailed off.

" No, no! I love him, and he said he loved me too." Chichi blushed deeper, her face daydreaming about when Kakkarot said he loved her. 

"Wow, really, cool. Lucky you have good room partner. I have to stay with the 'Royal' pain in the ass." Rolling her eyes, Bulma frowned. " And I was raped! From that Kuji guy! I am so going to make him pay! As soon as I get into that lab, I am going to work on some stuff to get both of them back!" She nodded smiling evilly. 

" Oh, Poor you Bulma! Are you ok?!" Chichi asked with concern. 

" Yeah, but ill be even more better when I get my revenge!" Bulma laughed evilly. Both Kakkarot and Vegeta walked in when Bulma was laughing malevolently. They both stared at her. Chichi smacked herself in the head, grabbed Bulma's shoulders and swung  her around. She only smirked.

" Women, are so idiotic Kakkarot, I don't see how you could have mated with that earthling!" Vegeta shook his head in shame. 

"Aw, come on Vegeta, its not that bad! I think you and Bulma would make great mates! Your both just alike and stuff!" he smiled goofily to them. 

" ME AND HIM!?"  
  

            " HER?!?!? THE SAIYAN NO OUJI DOES NOT MATE WITH WEAK ONNA'S!" They both screamed making Kakkarot cringe. 

            " Oh, so I'm not good enough for the great Saiyan Prince!"

            " Of course your not." He smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

            Bulma smirked. 'We'll see Vegeta, you'll be mine yet!….??????????? Did I just think that? Aw well, I'm gonna have a lot of fun with him. Watch out my little prince…' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


End of Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oo!!!!!!!!!!!! I fell asleep at my keyboard OO; sorry ;.;!!!!  least I finished it! =) WHAHAHAHAHHAH what is Bulma planning!

FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON~ this story OO; ……………..

Destructive Majin Bulma~


	6. My New Device!

Well, you people better start REVIEWING MORE…… Oo!!!! =) But, some of ya might be confused with Vegeta's strange nice attitude. Well, I don't know. Lets just say, he is already in love with her, but doesn't know it fully. And doesn't really want to 'hurt' her. Oo! Unless some people wanna help with his mood n stuff. I know his attitude n all, but u usually see him all mean to Bulma but, it will get better. My fic is different from everyones. Soooooooo YA! Thanks for the reviews!!   
  
Annnnnnnnnd, Oo; I WIL WRITE WHAT I WANT =) so, back away OO; before I destroy you with my twig from hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWHAHHAHAHA-  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6~ My New Device!  
  
My Heart That You Hold~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that day.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma was working in the science room, she was already loaded with work and it was her first day! Bulma grumbled to her self. " That stupid idiot…" There weren't that many other scientists, maybe about 20 of them. Throughout the day Bulma kept thinking about the Saiyan prince, and how he held her last night. 'It felt… right…' she said to herself in her mind. Brushing her hair back with her fingers she sighed. She was building a small weapon to use on Kuji, she smirked. ' Oh, he is gonna pay!' Smiling evilly to herself.  
  
She could use this devise on anyone if I worked! And she could rule over Vegeta-sei basically! It was a small device, that when you put it around a persons neck or arm. It decreases their strength into a very weak human! She made it lower than her level, so if Kuji tried to attack her she would be stronger. And she also added a little speaker into it, saying the right words with her voice it would shock the person on her command. She smirked 'Genius I tell you.' She smiled proudly. 'Now, all I need is a test subject… Maybe I could use it on Vegeta… But then he would destroy it when I took it off, thinking I would use it against him… But I could tell him he could use this to enslave other species and weaken their opponents if needed. Or I could ask Kakkarot!' And with that Bulma got out of her chair leaving the rest of the work on the table and heading towards Kakkarot's and Chichi's room. She asked a few people for directions, and when she finally got there the door was already open.  
  
She walked inside peaking by the door. " Chichi your there?!" Bulma called, she could here a voice coming through the bedroom.   
  
"Chichi!" she went inside of the bedroom; Chichi was sitting on the bed holding her stomach. " What's wrong Chichi?" She asked.   
  
"Just stomach pains." She smiled. " What's up Bulma?"   
  
" Well, Chichi, remember I told you what that Kuji guy did to me?"   
  
"yeah."   
  
" Well, I'm getting my revenge! I just need Kakkarot to do something for me! Is he here?"   
  
"Yeah, he will be out of the shower any moment. What do you need him for?"   
  
" Well, I need to test my experiment out."   
  
" Why Kakkarot?"   
  
" Well, if I tried it on Kuji and it didn't work, he would probably kill me." Chichi nodded. " And if I use it on Vegeta, he would destroy it thinking I would use it against him. And… I could use it on him to if this works." Both girls smirked.   
  
"Goku!" Chichi screamed in the direction of the tall dark Saiyan. Seconds later 'Goku' exited then bathroom with a towel wrapped around him arms, in nothing but a loose pair of pants. "Yeah Chi?" Strolling over to her nodded to Bulma, who only greeted him back with smirk on her face.   
  
" Goku, Bulma needs to test something out, is it alright if you be the test subject." His face scrunched up, shivering slightly. " As long as I don't turn into anything and it doesn't have anything to do with needles!" Both girls just raised a brow at his last comment. " Right…" Bulma said strolling over to him. " Nope no needles, just need to put something around your wrist, that's all." This scared Goku for a minute, the way Bulma smiled. It was evil! And there was a small shimmer in her eyes.   
  
Bulma had set the small device on Goku, and activated it with the right command. Goku almost fell to the floor as his energy rid itself from his body. He'd never felt this week before! He fell forward onto his hands and knees panting, staring wide-eyed at the floor. " Wha- what did you do to me!" he say just above a whisper.   
  
" It works! I need to test one more thing out Goku. This might… hurt…. Just for a minute though." Bulma didn't give him time to protest and yelled the command. " Shock!" she squealed. Goku screamed out as a electricity engulfed his body. Wincing in pain he rolled over onto his side. " Damnit Bulma that hurt!" He screamed through gritted teeth. Oh if she had tried this on Vegeta first, she would be dead for sure. But she will not worry about that now… She will use this on the Ouji yet. First she has to deal with that ass hole Kuji.  
  
" Sorry Goku, you did an excellent job. I appreciate it. You might feel a bit woozy after I remove the ki bracelet. So, just relax for a few." With her saying that she was removing it from Goku's body, setting him against her shoulder and walking with him over to the bed. Setting him on it by an amazed Chichi.   
  
" Well, guys, I have payback to get to. See ya around!" Walking towards the door Bulma waved a hand behind her. Chichi just staring in fascination. " Bulma, don't you use that on Vegeta, he would have your head for it thinking you would use it against him!" Goku called to her but she just shrugged her shoulders.   
  
Happily skipping down the halls in search for Kuji, literally, that is what Bulma did. When a fuzz of dark green hair caught her eye, she abruptly stopped almost sliding into the wall. She peeked behind the corner, he was alone. Bulma giggled evilly to herself. On the ground near her, setting up against the door was a sledgehammer.   
  
(A/N- AHAHAHAHA A SLEDGEHAMMER!! Think of the all the possible things she can do with that!! ^^'!!!! u wonder why a sludge hammer might be doing in the middle of the hall… um… oO lets just say, some retarded Saiyan was using it to fix the toilet XD! –BANG BANG! STUPID TOILET WONT FLUSH!- oo! Ya, I KNOW WHAT A TOILET PLUNUNGER IS! Oo; =) I said it was retarded… and… Saiyan don't have good calming skills n such …-nods- ^^; ya… um… NE WAYS! Back to Bulma and her evil giggling and staring at the hammer like it was pony a 6 year old had just received as a present… ;.; I never got a pony… my parents thought I would light my pets on fire. –looks both ways- I wonder why.. oo! I didn't do it! That lizard just crawled into the fire I had!! -)  
  
She walked slowly over to it picking it up. Yes, it was a bit heavy, nothing she couldn't handle though. Sneaking unnoticed around him, she set it down, his back o her. Lunging at him, throwing her bracelet out in her hand she placed it around his ankle. Well, his ankle cause, she kinda tripped, when she tried to jump at him, and fell to the floor. He had turned around to the –thud-. So she hurriedly places it around his ankle.  
  
Kuji froze; he slumped back on to the floor. Shaking a few times. Bulma stood and smirked at him. Placing her hands on her hips and laughing evilly "You thought you could get away with what you did to the great Bulma Briefs!! I think not!" she placed one of her hands under his chin; grabbing it she haled him on his feet and made him look her in the eyes. " You take my virginity! You steal me away from my home! How dare you! For all the things you have done you will pay!! She reached behind her and grabbed the sledgehammer.  
  
Kuji was at loss of words; he stared at Bulma with shocked eyes. 'Kakkarot warned me she would do something like this! What is she going to do with that?!' He started to back up as Bulma raised it above her head. " Oh, lets play cat and mouse. You being the mouse, I really suggest you run!" Bulma laughed mockingly to Kuji as he made a run for it. Giving him a couple seconds head start she ran after him with the tall mighty hammer held proudly above her head.   
  
" OH Kuuuuuuuuuuuuujiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Bulma's coming for you!!" She laughed through the halls. She found him running through one of the doors out to the garden. She chased him out there, Kuji suddenly stopped. There was a child of about 3 sitting on a woman's lap on a bench. Kuji stared in shock. The pair hadn't seen him. He made a dash the other way through the maze. Bulma was curious to know what that was about. She ran faster wanting to know. She had finally spotted him and yelled the shocking command making him scream and fall over. She walked up to him slowly, with a smirk plastered on her lovely yet evil face.   
  
" Now, Kuji, if you don't want to get shocked again, explain to me what happened back there." Kuji stared at her, his breathing uneven. He turned his head in shame. " My family… If they were to know if I was running from a woman they would surely shame me for it…" His eyes saddened a bit. " My son would not look up to me as he does, thinking I am a hero in his eyes. What would he think when he found out that I was running from a weak earthling? Do it, I know you want to. Kill me, knock my brains out." He said through a small chuckle of sadness. He closed his eyes waiting for the blow.   
  
Bulma felt a small pang of pity for him. She placed the sledgehammer down. She went to his ankle and unleashed the bracelet, picking it up and placing it in her pants pocket. " I'm not going to waste my time on you, I have a date with the prince." She smirked. She was going to have dinner with him tonight in 'their' room he had ordered her. She was going to use it then. He opened his eyes. Holding out a hand he took it into his, Bulma helped him stand.  
  
"You will be weak for a while. Do not think I will not get my revenge! Ever do anything like what you did to me in that space pod, you will regret it." She smiled to him, with warning in her eyes. Kuji nodded. " Good, now, go to your family. But, I get to take a shot at you." Kuji nodded standing straight up, staying still. Bulma cracked her knuckles; she pulled her fist back and punched him across the face. She yelped in pain and cradled her hand. Kuji's face snapped to the side from the impact, still weakened by Bulma's device. She walked away from Kuji. Who stood there looking at her walk off. Taking the opposite direction he left to his small family.   
  
" Damn, I'm going to soft. Ah, oh well, he wasn't going to be much fun anyways." Bulma tossed the sledgehammer to the side. Placing her arms behind her head, she walked to hers and Vegeta's room. " But, I know ill have A LOT of fun with a certain Saiyan prince…" Her smirk returned. " Watch out Vegeta, for Bulma is coming to make your night a living hell!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, End of Chapter! –smiles innocently- im sure u people wanted her to pummel, that arse Kuji, ne? Well, that wont be the end of them MWHAHAHAHHAHA or it might x.x!! not sure yet!!! Well, Review. I swear, im going to leave you people on a cliffhanger soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OO ………….. ehehheeh ????   
  
5 Reviews !!!  
  
DestructiveMajinBulma~ 


	7. The Claim Of a Prince

My Heart That You Hold  
  
Chapter 7~ The Claim of a Prince.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ During Diner with the Prince…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hey, Vegeta, how was your day?" Bulma smiled innocently to him. Which he only grunted in response.  
  
  
  
" Woman… Just shut tour mouth so I don't have to listen to your hideous voice…" Vegeta replied with a smirk. Bulma gapped at him then anger written all over her face.   
  
  
  
" You don't have to be such a fucking jackass." She growled. "Just you wait you fucking pompous jerk..." She mumbled to herself. With Vegeta's sensitive hearing he picked up parts with what Bulma mumbled.  
  
" What about tonight onna?" Saying this as he shoveled more of the brown meat into his mouth.   
  
" OH! Um Nothing Vegeta! Just don't worry about it!" Smiling innocently she nodded. She pushed the rest of the disgusting looking meat aside on the table sitting up and walking towards the bedroom. " Well, Vegeta, ill be going to bed. Good Night." She winked to him, making him stare at her strangely. 'She's up to something…'   
  
After Vegeta was finished eating the rest of the meat set on the table, and everything else on it, he walked into his room looking for Bulma. " Wench, where are you?!"   
  
" Shut Vegeta, do not talk to me like that!" She screeched to him.   
  
" Wench, I will talk to you however I want to! You will not order your superior around! That will get you punished little one." He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air.   
  
" Watch it Vegeta, you would not want to mess with me." She beamed coming from out of the shadows.   
  
" Oh? And what could a weakling like you do wench?" Chuckling to himself softly he sneered at her.  
  
"Oh, you'd be surprised my prince…" she purred to him.   
  
" Have fun in the lab today did you? And all the work I sent for you to finish?" he chuckles to himself again.   
  
" Oh, That was just to kind of you Vegeta, let me repay you by showing my gratitude." She smiled to him with an evilness behind a masked face.   
  
Bulma strolled up to Vegeta placing her index finger on his chest, traveling it upwards towards his chest. " What a powerful chest you have Vegeta… You truly are a great warrior…" She whispered to him in his ear. " Mind removing your shirt my prince? Hmm?"   
  
Vegeta, hesitating for a minute on whether to do it or not, decided to stand there. " What are you up to…?" He half growled half spoke.  
  
" Nothing my dear Vegeta, nothing…" 'You'll find out soon enough." Bulma grabbed the hem of Vegeta's shirt. Slowly lifting it over his head. She threw it on the floor away from them staring at his muscular chest. Running her hand smoothly up and down his chest. " Wow, such a great build Vegeta…" She ran her hand down her arm then up it again. " Oh Vegeta, mind turning around for me? Hmm?" Taking a small glance at her first, he complied, turning slowly. Bulma smirked, pulling out the small device. 'Stupid monkey…' She ran a hand down his arm again this time with the small device she had created. She was about to snap it on when Vegeta turned around swiftly grabbing her arm in his squeezing her hand that held the device. Slamming her against the wall, pinning her there.   
  
"And what do we have hear? Hmm? Ay Bulma? What's this in your hand? Oh, I see, that's a small device that lowers ki down to your level and it shocks you at your command… Hmm, you are to much woman."   
  
"Ow, let go of me! How did you know!" She growled at him.  
  
" Well, Kakkarot is my sparring partner, when he didn't show up for our spar, I went to him. Seems you tried your little gadget on him. Hmm? Not so smart for a genius wench." He smirked to her.   
  
For some reason, Bulma was…enjoying this… his body pinning hers to his. She blushed at the thought. " Enjoying this woman?" Her blush depended.  
  
" Does this turn you on? Does this make you want to rub yourself against me? Have me on top of you as you scream my name over and over again? Do you dream about that? How about-" The Prince was cut off in the middle of his sentence as a mouth pressed against his. He dropped her hand slightly. Bulma let the device drop to the ground; she placed her hand against his cheek, as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He moved his tongue inside of her mouth roaming, feeling, tasting her.   
  
Somehow they were on the bed, Bulma underneath Vegeta and Vegeta atop of Bulma.   
  
(-A/N aw. No lemon… ^-^! No more lemons Oo;-)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma lay in Vegeta's arms, head resting against his chest. His tailed wrapped around her waist. She smiled slightly. That was the best night she had ever had… she sighed heavily looking at her prince. He looked so gentle… she traced a small hand across his well-relaxed face. She sat up kissing him on the lips gently. As she did this she felt to arms encircle her waist making her jump a bit. " Didn't get enough last night?" He smirked to her. " Hmm…" She sat atop of him her legs on each of his sides. Leaning down and kissing him. ' I cant believe I have fallen for this… This… earthling!' Vegeta thought to himself. He had claimed her as his last night as well… He didn't know why the urge just took his senses over… it just happened, and she returned it… now they were stuck together forever…  
  
He ran his hands up and down her back when he heard a ring come from the intercom in the front room near the door. " Damnit…" He growled getting up setting Bulma on the ground. "Hold on…" Vegeta strolled out to the door after putting on a pair of boxers. He opened the door when he spotted a creature that made his eyes-widen for a brief moment. " Frieza…" He stared at the small lizard like creature, sitting in his little hover car, his tail swaying behind him with a smirk (=A/N Hey, there's a lot of smirking going on, -nods- xx eep. Ok ok sorry…-)   
  
  
  
Next to him stood his Bodyguard Zarbon. Tall, blue skinned man, with a long green braid. He looked like a girl in Vegeta's opinion that is. On his other side stood a fat Pink Blob with spikes coming off his body His name was Dadoria.   
  
" My my, isn't it the great Vegeta himself? How are you this lovely morning." Frieza chuckled.  
  
" It was lovely until you showed up Frieza." He growled.   
  
"Oh, touchy aren't we, did the monkey get up on the wrong side of the bed?" After Frieza was finished saying this, Bulma walked into the front room, bending herself to see whom was at the door. She was fully dressed mind you. Frieza saw Bulma and his smirk grew wider.  
  
" Oh, I see why the prince is so grouchy, sorry I interrupted you with your little whore Vegeta, you can fuck later though.-"   
  
" Excuse me!" Bulma strolled up to the door in front of Frieza. " You will not call me a whore you stupid bastard!" Bulma growled, Vegeta stared. Frieza was very amused.   
  
" I see why you like her Vegeta, a feisty one isn't she? Sorry we cant stay and chat, but I did tell you when I would be arriving to go over the plans we had in mind Vegeta, ill be waiting, it wouldn't be wise to take your time though. I am on a tight schedule so get your clothes and meet me in the throne room." And with that said Frieza and his guards left down the hall.  
  
  
  
" Woman! Do not ever talk like that again to him! He would kill you for sure! Or things much worse! I am warning you woman! "   
  
"Whatever Vegeta…" She waved him off.  
  
Vegeta had left a few minutes ago and was heading towards Frieza's direction. For some reason he had a bad feeling and did not know why…He just shrugged it off… When he finally reached Frieza they began to go over things about selling planets and weapons, and things such as that.   
  
Meanwhile…   
  
Bulma laid on the bed staring at the ceiling thinking of last night her and Vegeta had… She had told him she loved him… He had not… She frowned… But then he explained to her that he had claimed her and were bonded together forever as mates. She didn't mind… She was happy it happened in a strange way… She dint even know him! But something about him made her attracted to him… Made her love him… She smiled…   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Um, ok…….. well, like, im ending the chapter did I just say like? Anyways, im going to bed now oo its like…. 11 at night and I havnt been getting any sleep. And a lil sick ^^! Mwhahahhahaha Oo   
  
=) I woke up n my eye it was all red! Blood red its so cool! One eye is Red and the other white AHAHAHAH COOL! Its not pink eye ….. -.- but its cool =) I hope it stays forever n ever n ever n ever n ever n ever…… Oo ;.;   
  
;.; I ran into another door! Forgot to turn the handle…. Eep xx!!!!! ;.; ^__^ I am special. My dad says I ride in the short bus. W/e that means.. I am not short =o….. Something about my stupidness he says –nods- For he tells me how stupid I am each day –nods- such a loving Father…   
  
Well Review!  
  
DestructiveMajinBulma~ 


	8. Dreams

The Love Of My Life   
  
Chapter 8~   
  
When Vegeta had returned from the meeting Bulma was fast asleep. It was around evening time. Vegeta had spent the whole day going over plans with Frieza and his two moron bodyguards. He was contemplating whether or not to have a quick spar with Kakkarot or go back to the woman. Opening the door quietly as not to wake her if she were sleeping (which she was) he stepped in shutting the door behind him without making a squeak. He did not want to listen to her bicker just when he got back from a very long meeting.   
  
Stepping into his room quietly he saw the blue haired beauty under the blankets sound a sleep. Walking towards his drawers to take some clothes out for a shower, he picked out a black pair of boxers. Strolling into the bathroom, he stripped himself of his clothes, turning on the shower as he found the right temperature, stepping into the warm sprays of water. Soaking himself for a few moments relaxing at the warm touch, he reached over for the shampoo bottle, squeezing it in his hair mixing the soapy suds with the thick black strands. He grabbed the conditioner after rinsing, soaking that into his hair. Reaching to grab the soap, spreading it across his sore body from sitting in one spot all day long. When he was finally done pampering himself in the shower he flashed his ki slightly drying his naked body then setting his black silk boxers on. Moving soundly into 'their' bed, e wrapped himself under the covers kissing her forehead softly. He did not know why he did that, like how he claimed her, it just happened.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Bulma's Dream~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma walked through a small open forest displayed with flowers, birds, tiny happy animals running briskly to their destinations. It was such a beautiful day. The sun was out, the way it shined through the forest trees and over the flowers took her breath away. She walked happily down farther into the forest stopping when she heard a small wail. She turned around. Sat in a small patch of flowers laid a baby boy. Light lavender hair, crying to be held, she walked over to the baby picking him up gently.   
  
" Where's your mommy little guy? She must be worried. You're such a cute baby…" she smiled tapping his nose lightly. Her eyes shot open immediately when a vision pierced her eyes. She was standing next to Vegeta her holding the baby in her arms as he spoke to the massive crowd that surrounded the building they were standing upon. Vegeta had spoken a few words but all she could here is the crowd roaring as he took the small baby in her arms and held him up for everyone to see.   
  
Her eyes snapped back to the baby wailing in her arms. " Are you… mine and Vegeta's baby?" She spoke to the baby whose tears began to die down when she turned her attention back to him. She smiled. " Mine and Vegeta's…" She spoke gently.   
  
She flinched when the baby disappeared from her arms. She looked around franticly but he was gone. In the blink of an eye. " Where'd he go?!" she looked into the forest that seemed to have darken. There was an eerie tone to it. It was so bright and beautiful a moment ago, now, it's as if it has turned evil.   
  
She turned sharply when she felt someone placed their hand on her shoulder. Mouth hanging open she was lost for words. There stood Kuji smirking at her with the baby she was holding, he began to walk away. She chased after him but he seemed to be getting further away the closer she got. Something whipped her around, grabbing her and hauling her by her throat was… Frieza! Moving her hands up to grab the strong creatures hands that held her throat squeezing, she tried to pry them off, but to she was to weak.   
  
IT was now foggy; stepping through the fog was Vegeta! " Vegeta!" She tried to scream through the powerful arms. He just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest looking evilly at her. Tears began to gather into her eyes. " Why…" Were her last words before he snapped her neck.   
  
She looked around; she was in a new location. Dark soil staining her pale feet that she was stepping on. ' I thought he had snapped my neck! Vegeta! The baby! What happened to them!?" Two grey skinned almost human looking creatures came out from nowhere. If you didn't count the silver grey skin, the pointy ears or reptile tails they looked like humans. A woman held her hand out to Bulma, as Bulma took it the other followed on the side. " Where are you taking me?" She asked the female with long shiny silver hair.   
  
" What do you mean Nirria?"(Said: Neeria) The man spoke to Bulma looking a bit confused at her.   
  
" Nirria? My name is not Nirria!" The two looked at her with concerned faces.  
  
" Of course it is. Have you hit your head or something?" The woman spoke grabbing Bulma's hands looking at her head for any wounds.  
  
" No, I am fine! Where am I and who are you!?" Bulma spoke.   
  
" We are on Planet Cenilia, and we are your friends. We have been since you arrived on this planet all those years ago! Do you not remember?"   
  
" No! This isn't real!" Bulma grabbed her head. She squeezed her eyes tightly. When she reopened them she was somewhere else.   
  
" Good monkey…" Frieza spoke patting the little boys head.   
  
" You are more submissive than your father. So loyal…" Frieza smacked the poor lavender haired boy that looked no more than 9 years old, across the face. His face turned but he made no sound. Frieza began thrashing at the poor boy who was now laying on the floor, his blood began to pool around him as Frieza threw punches and kicks at the poor body. Bulma tried to stop the evil being but her hand only passed through him. " What!" She cried out.   
  
She appeared outside where Vegeta was standing holding a man by his throat holding a ki ball in his hand. The man was pleading for Vegeta to spare him, making Vegeta smirk then spit in his face. " Don't do it Vegeta!!!" Bulma screamed as the ki ball went through his stomach. His blood gushing out all over Bulma. His screams died down as he died, Vegeta laughing at the site. Bulma clutched her head, fell to her knees and screamed. " WHY VEGETA!!!!!! YOU MONSTER!"  
  
Bulma bolted up right out of her bed screaming sweat covering her body in a thin layer. Vegeta sat up next to her turning on the lights. Bulma was looking around on her self checking for the blood which there wasn't any.  
  
" Woman what is your-" Bulma grabbed onto Vegeta and began sobbing into his chest. He was shocked to hear her cry. Placing an arm on her back and one under her chin she made him look at her. " What is the matter." Tears sprang down from her cheeks as she sniffled.   
  
" It was horrible! I was dreaming that I was in a beautiful forest holding a baby boy, he seemed to be our son. Then he was taken away from me by that Kuji guy… I turn around and that creature Frieza was holding me by the neck, you were standing there. (sniff) then he snapped my neck. Then I was on another planet! Then I saw, I saw our son being beaten to death by that that monster Frieza! I was outside next, you were holding a man by his throat, he was pleading for his life, and you shot him through the stomach and laughed! It was horrible!" She leaned into his chest again and cried softly. Vegeta rubbed her back gently in a comforting manner.  
  
" Woman, that's what I do, I kill people, purge planets. That is my duty." She stared up at him as he wiped a tear away from her eye. " But…"She sniffed.   
  
" It was only a dream. Dreams aren't real."  
  
" It seemed so real though!"   
  
" Just a dream… go back to bed…" he laid her back down, placing her head atop of his bare chest, stroking her hair gently. A while later she fell asleep, as did Vegeta right after.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next Morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Come on Vegeta! Please!!" Bulma begged grabbing onto Vegeta's arm.  
  
"Woman! I don't have time to take you out for a walk in the garden! Go take that stupid wench and that baka Kakkarot!" Vegeta growled snatching his arm away from Bulma.   
  
" Please! Please Vegeta!" Bulma begged again. " I wont bug you for anything else the whole day! Please Geta!"   
  
" Woman! I don't have time! And don't you call me 'Geta'"   
  
" Veeeeeggggggeeeeetttttta"   
  
" Will you shut up?!" He growled.  
  
" Only if you take me to the gardens!"   
  
"Damnit woman, fine, just a short while! Then I'm leaving! Got it?"   
  
" Sure!!" She grabbed his arm again and led him down the hall. Her white dress flowing behind her, her high heels clicking on the ground. Once Vegeta had directed her to where the gardens were Bulma looked around, it was beautiful! ' It's beautiful… Looks just like the forest… in that dream…' Bulma shuddered slightly.   
  
" What's your problem woman?" He had felt her shudder and as curious to know what it was that made her do that.   
  
Bulma put on her happy face, walking to the middle of the garden sitting on the bench with Vegeta. " Nothing." She put it simply.   
  
" Now what? We just sit here…" He said gruffly.  
  
" Well, lets talk Vegeta. How are you today?" She asked him, his anwer was a grunt. " ok… um. You think that dream could be real Vegeta?" Bulma asked suddenly.   
  
" No, that's what it was, a dream."   
  
" But, it was so real! Do you think we will have a baby one day?" She looked at him hopingly.   
  
" No, I don't, I don't want to take care of some stupid brat. It would just get in my way."   
  
Bulma looked down sadly. " What if I want a child?! Which I do! And a child wouldn't get in your way! You wouldn't take care of anything!" She growled back  
  
" Your right, if we did, I wouldn't take care of the brat, I would let you raise it the way you wanted."   
  
" You'd probably claim it wasn't our child either! You are such a jerk! I don't see how I fell in love with you! All you care is for yourself!!"   
  
" Your right woman! I do only care for myself!"  
  
" You don't care for me? Well that's fine!" Bulma stood up, smacking him across the face then walking away. A couple tears made there way down her face.  
  
Vegeta growled. 'How dare she hit me!' He stormed off in the opposite direction.   
  
Vegeta had went to Kakkarot's demanding a spar from him, which he complied.   
  
" Some things got you all uptight Vegeta!"   
  
" Shut up Kakkarot! Since that bitch has come to this planet, you've been all 'happy' it SICKENS ME KAKKAROT!" Vegeta screamed as he faded behind Goku, punching out to his him in the head, which Goku turned his head to the side dodging the punch. Vegeta swung again, almost catching Goku, but Goku grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Firing a ki blast at Vegeta, Vegeta countered with a ki blast as well making a giant explosion.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bulma~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Stupid asshole!" She screamed kicking at the bed they slept on. A few tears still in her eyes. " How could I have though he actually cared for me?! OOOOOOOH That ASSHOLE!!!!" she grabbed a lamp and threw it against the wall making it shatter in the process.  
  
" I'm am going to get him back! That- that STUPID MONKEY FUCKING ASS HOLE!!!!" She screeched. " Curse him to hell!" After a while of throwing things around and cursing the Saiyan no Ouji, she became exhausted and fell asleep on the bed. One of the things she did not ruin…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Bulma's Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma watched as she and Vegeta sat upon the bed happily with the baby in her arms. Her head leaning on Vegeta's shoulder, as she fed the baby boy with the bottle.  
  
They looked so happy… She thought. Wait, they? We look so happy.  
  
It's just a dream… Vegeta would never be that loving. Wait, where'd they go!? Bulma searched for the happy couple that were her and Vegeta. She wondered around, the boy appeared again. This time he looked to be 5, huddled in a corner in a small room. Weeping in his arms that were wrapped around his knees. Bulma sat next to the boy putting her hand on his shoulder.   
  
" Why don't you love me?" The small child cried not bothering to look up at her. "What did I do wrong? I am not a good son? Why did you get rid of me, hand me to that lizard!?" He sniffled.  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't have a son, and I would love him with all my heart if I did. I would never give him away especially to that creature!"   
  
" In one year, you will have a son, it will be me, you will give me away at the age of 4. My father will also leave with me to work with that lizard, you will disappear. Die I think… My father will turn against me, I will never see him either after that day…" The boy began to fade away.  
  
" Wait! What day! What do you mean!!" Bulma cried out frantically. " Please wait!" He was gone…   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Woman wake up! WOMAN!" Vegeta shook her none to gently as she tossed and turned in her sleep.   
  
" STOP!!" She screeched jumping out of bed, banging hers and Vegeta's heads together. " FUCK!" she squealed holding her head.  
  
" Fucking woman! What the hell was that for!" Vegeta screamed at her holding his bruised head. He hurriedly put his hand down not wanting the woman to laugh at how a mere human hurt his head. " Woman! What the fuck?" He growled.   
  
" That little boy…" She gasped. " Your gonna turn against him! Your gonna work for Frieza! You will be the end of us!" She screeched at Vegeta glaring at him, holding him with one arm by his collar.   
  
" What? Woman! You were having that blasted dream again! I would never work for that fucking lizard you hear me? So shut the fuck up about that stupid ass dream! IT is only a dream!" he hollered at her.   
  
" I don't think its only dream!" She screamed back  
  
" YOU'RE A MAD WOMAN! YOUR CRAZY!" he screamed getting up walking to the door away from her.   
  
" I am not!" she began sniffling. " I hate you!" she screamed throwing a pillow at him.   
  
" I hate you to!" he through it back. He began to walk out of the door when Bulma called to him  
  
" Where are you going!"   
  
" TO ANOTHER MEETING!" He roared slamming the door.  
  
" GOOOOOOOOD!!!!" She screamed with all her might back.   
  
~~~~~~Vegeta~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The nerve of that…that, that woman!" he huffed. " She's gone mad!" He threw his hands up in the air. " I should have never claimed her!" he screamed at himself. Throwing a punch into the wall that was to the side of him. Putting a humongous hole into it. " Now I'm stuck with that bitch for life! I'm going to go crazy!" He talked to himself walking down the halls to have yet another meeting with Frieza.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Bulma~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Damn him! I am not crazy!" She grabbed a pillow throwing her head down into it and screaming as load as she could into it. She began to cry softly. 'I hate you too!' the words echoed into her head. " I knew he didn't love me! He just wanted to sleep with me!" She cried a bit harder into the pillow.  
  
After about a half an hour of trying to calm herself down, she thought of getting some food to take her mind off things. She slid off the bed to the intercom button where she would place her order of food. Ordering a bowl of rice and noodles, and some other things, they told her it would be ready in a half an hour and would bring it up.   
  
" What to do until they come…" Bulma heard a screech come down the hall through her door. She opened it to see what the commotion was about. 3 dark drown haired dog like creatures came running down the hall. Giant fangs bearing, drool splashing out of their mouths. Giant paws with razor sharp nails. They each had 3 eyes with a different color jewel in the middle of their foreheads above the 3rd eye. Each coming closer, spotting Bulma they ran at her with lightning speed. Bulma tried to shut the door as fast as she could. One giant paw sticking its hand in with its shoulder in the door trying to scratch Bulma. Bulma screamed. She grabbed the lock trying to lock the door, she made a run for her and Vegeta's room.   
  
Each monster jumping in the door spotted Bulma, running fiercely at her. One grabbed her leg. Bulma shrieked as loud as she could in pain. " AGHHHHHHH!!!!"   
  
Her cries were heard al the way down the halls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vegeta~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Looking to the side where the door was connected to the hall, he heard Bulma cry in pain. " Bulma?!" He jumped out of his chair knocking it over and running out the door.  
  
" Good work Zarbon." Frieza chuckled loudly. " You'll be rewarded for your excellent work." Frieza laughed evilly as Zarbon smirked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter, wow, that took me a while to write. X.X I couldn't think of anything! IDEAS PEOPLE x_x!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!!   
  
Ok ok, gimme some ideas x.x!!!! RALLY! I NEED SOME! ;.; I'm to depressed to think of anything right now… -sniffle sniffle- Bulma doesn't cry!!!!!!! I, um… GLARE! –glares at you all.- gimme all ur money –holds up fist- x.X! ok ok , just gimme ur reviews and and and and and and SOME IDEAS!!!!! PLEASE? I don't say please either… xx!   
  
DestructiveMajinBulma~ 


	9. New Nemesis'

            Ok. Well I HAVNT been getting those 5 REVIEWS! -.- gosh, u guys are so MEAN! 5 people! Just push the button!! And say something! I'm glad for those who have been Reviewing! But, come on guys! Just Review!! I mean, if it weren't for me, then you wouldn't have this AWESOME fic right! Lol!! Ok, it might not be that awesome ^_^ for I am still a noob in writing fan fiction.! But its pretty good for one of my first fics ne? 

            Come on guys, Start reviewing! You were doing great in the beginning! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**My Heart That You Hold~**

**Chapter 9- I have Awaken! Feel my Wrath**! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Bulma sat up rubbing her eye with a yawn. " Mmmmmm" She moaned groggily laying her had back down onto the sift pillows. " Why am I so dizzy." She mumbled placing a hand over her eyes. 

            " You have a different formation then us Saiyans. Your body works differently. That's the effect that has bestowed upon you." 

            Bulma jumped when the figure coming out of the bathroom said this to her, catching her off guard. " Oh." 

            " Other than that how are you feeling?" Vegeta said sitting on the bed next to her.

            " Fine…" She said turning away a bit.

            "What's with you?" He asked staring at her, grabbing a old of her chin, making her face him.  Looking at her face closely, he saw her face was a bit red. Putting the back of his hand on her forehead he frowned slightly. " Woman, why is your face red like that!? You do not feel feverish. Are you sure you are all right."

            Bulma blushed harder making Vegeta stare at her face. " Very strange." He said tracing his fingers along her cheek. " I think you have a disease that turns your face red. From your planet?"

            Bulma puffed her cheeks and bashed a fist over his head. Getting off the bed as he rubbed his head.  "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he screamed to her.

            " ITS NOT A DISEASE! ITS CALLED BLUSHIIIIIIIING!" She stormed out of the large room and down the hall to Chichi's. Dressed in grey sweat pants and a white tank top.  

            " Blushing? What is blushing? That woman is so strange" Vegeta said staring at the door. Rising to meet Goku for training, he exited the room and took the opposite direction Bulma went in.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Vegeta threw a hard punch at Goku's face, only to have him dodge and counter with his knee smashing into Vegeta's stomach, making him stagger back a bit. " Grrrr." He growled at Goku. Charging up to a higher level as Goku did the same.

            " Kakkarot" Vegeta faded behind Goku grabbing his arms and holding them behind his back. " Earth women are strange!" he shouted a bit, squeezing Goku's arms harder. Goku powered up to a higher level, throwing his arms forward getting out of Vegeta's grasp.

 " They aren't that strange!" He called back throwing an energy beam at Vegeta.

            " Have you heard of this blushing!?" Vegeta countered back with an energy blast as well. 

            " One time, Chichi's face was really red and I asked her if she was feeling all right. Err." He put more force into the blast as Vegeta's was starting to over power his. " And, she said it was called. A…. BLUSH!" He screamed throwing as much energy into the blast as he could. 

            Vegeta dodged out of the way barely in time. The tremendous ball of ki grazing his skin on the side slightly. He flashed in front of Goku, throwing his fist into his face making a direct hit. Sending Goku back a few yards. 

            " That's what the woman told me!" He faded in front of Goku again, kicking him into the side. " And she punched me!" He said picking Goku up by the hair and tossing him into the wall of the stadium. " I swear! That woman is going to drive me insane!" He puffed out, wiping the sweat from his brow. 

Goku arised from the rubble he was mound under. "Whew…" Goku said wiping his face. " A bit aggressive today are we Vegeta?"     

" Oh please Kakkarot, that's nothing! You are pathetic as usual" He grunted folding his arms across his bare chest. (A/N- *Dooooooool*) 

" Aw, but Vegeta, I haven't eaten!! And I'm so hungry!! Lets go get food!" he whined jogging over to Vegeta. 

" Kakkarot, I saw you eating before we started training! All you think of is food all day! I swear, if you didn't train you'd be as big as the palace!" Vegeta said to Goku as he started walking out of the training facility.

            "HEY! That's not true!!" Goku said jogging up to Vegeta patting his belly.

            " Yes Kakkarot! It would be true." 

            " Whatever Vegeta!" Goku said, looking out of the corner of his eye he spotted Kuji. " Kuji! Hey, were going to go grab a bite to eat! Why don't you join us!" 

            " Sure Kakkarot, thinking with your stomach again are we?" Kuji said walking beside Goku. 

            " Hey! You guys are so mean!" Goku said folding his arms over his chest like Vegeta sticking his nose into the air with a ' humph' attached. Looking back to Kuji he noticed Kuji was a bit uneasy.

            " Hey, Kuji, something wrong!? You seem troubled?" 

            " I'm fine Kakkarot!" he beamed back sticking his foot in front of Goku, making him trip and fall on his face. Vegeta chuckled slightly. " HEY!" Goku screamed.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            " Ya! Saiyans! Idiots I tell you!" Bulma said throwing her hands in the air. "Hey Chi, Wow, your stomach is getting bigger! Aww, is it gonna be a boy or girl Chi?" Bulma asked patting Chichi's stomach.

            " A boy, I just found out today! I am going to name him Gohan! I just love that name! The doctor said we might also be having twins! Isn't that fabulous!" Chichi said smiling. 

            " Wow! Twins! I've always wanted twins! Your so lucky Chi! You have a nice caring mate, and I have… Vegeta! The royal pain in the ass!" Chichi giggled. 

            " Oh he isn't that bad now is he? If he was that bad then you wouldn't have mated with him now would you?" Bulma blushed slightly. 

            " It's his fault!"

            " Right Bulma. Food? I'm pretty hungry." Chichi told Bulma as Bulma nodded to her. " Alright, lets go back to my room and order some stuff up." Bulma suggested. 

            " Sure!" Chichi said, getting up slowly, and following Bulma out the door. 

            Bulma and Chichi chatted along the way when they heard voices from around the corner. Curious, they peaked around the corner listening to the 3 men. 

            " That woman will drive me crazy! She is so loud! Not feminine at all! She could pass as a weak male!" Bulma' cheeks puffed when she saw Vegeta sitting back towards her at a table eating, while talking to Kuji and Goku. 

            " Aw, Vegeta, you know you don't mean it! You said she was cute!" 

            " WHAT! I NEVER SAID CUTE!!" 

            Chichi giggled to her friend. " He thinks your cute!" She giggled harder placing a hand over her mouth as to not let Vegeta and the others catch them.

            " Oh well." Goku finished. " You know you loveeeeeeeee her!" He chuckled. 

            " Shutup Kakkarot before I knock that grin off your face! How could she be cute? That mouth of hers! Tcht. She has the loudest voice I have ever heard as well! That screeching! Its annoying!" Vegeta replied, taking a sip of his drink. 

            " Let's go Chichi! I have a plan to get the little ass back!" 

            Chichi still giggling, followed behind Bulma. 

            When they reached their destination, Bulma went to the control panel and unwired it. Setting the wires around in different placed Bulma paced the cover back on it. 

            " What's that going to do?"

            " He isn't getting into this room! I've set it so he is locked out! And the only way for him to get in is by my password!  Or if he blasts a hole threw the door…" Bulma stomped over to their bedroom, going through Vegeta's clothes taking them out and dumping them in a large bin. 

            " Now what are you doing Bulma?" Chichi asked peeking behind the doorframe. 

            "Taking all of his clothes! When he gets back, he'll want a shower! He will have no clothes then! HOHOHOHOHOHO!" Bulma laughed, putting a hand up to her face over her lips. Chichi Sweat dropped.   

            " You both are so childish!" Chichi said as Bulma finished putting the clothes in a bin. 

            " OH shush Chi!" Bulma said picking it up, pushing the little 'service' button on the wall.

            " Yes, is here something needed sire?" 

            " Ya! Get up here pronto!" Bulma said ending the call with the other person on the line. 

            " Wasn't that a bit rude Bulma?"

            " Oh, so what!" Bulma said smirking. 

            " Open!" Bulma said to the door as it unlocked. A few minutes later a short Saiyan boy about 15 walked to the door.

            " You said you wanted someone up here?" He said to Bulma. 

            " Yeah," She shoved the bin of clothes in his chest. " Take these, destroy them, do whatever! Ok? Ok bye!" she said slamming the door on the poor boy. 

            " Bulma!" Chichi scolded.

            " Lock!" the doors locked once again. " Oh who cares!" Bulma shot back. " Now, some food!" Bulma rubbed her hands together.

~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            " Aw, Vegeta! We already sparred! TWICE! No more!! I wanna go see how Chichi's doiiiiiiiiiiing!!" Goku whined. 

            " Kakkarot! Fine! Go back  to that idiot earthling! She's changed you into a whiney little idiot Kakkarot! Sheesh! Leave!" Vegeta said heading towards his room, leaving Goku to go to his destination.  

            " ITS NOT TRUE VEGEEEEEEEEETAAAAAAA!!!!!!" He yelled down the hall as Vegeta lifted a certain finger from behind making Goku pout. "THAT WASN'T NICE VEGETA!!!" Goku yelled back. Making Vegeta hold up both fingers. " VEGEEEEETAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  Vegeta went to the door, Goku turning to go to his room.

            Vegeta stepped up to the door, crashing his face into it. " What the!" He tried using the handle. " Why wont the damn door open!" 

            " BECAUSE I LOCKED IT!" He heard a screech come from inside. Heard with a laugh followed by it. 

            " Woman?! Unlock the fucking door!" 

            " Make me Veg-head!"

            " Woman! I'm going to blow down the door if you do not open at once!" 

            " NEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed through the door. 

            " DAMNIT!" Vegeta gathered some ki energy into his hand, shooting it at the door. The door bursting down, an enraged Vegeta entered. " You think by locking the door could keep me out? Idiot woman!"

            " Wow, you smell Vegeta! Go take a shower!" 

            " Don't tell me what to do wench!" 

            " Shutup asshole!" 

            " PRICK!"

            " FUCK HEAD!"

            " MONKEY FUCKER" 

            " Vegeta, you know what you just said?" She burst out laughing. " Monkey fucker!"

            " Damnit, shut up!"  (a/N- get it? Vegeta monkey. He called her a monkey fucker, saying she fucks monkeys, also saying he is a monkey and she fucks monkeys @_@ im done…lol-)

            He walked towards the shower, removing his clothes and stepping in. Bulma followed in after he had gotten into the shower.  Grabbing his torn clothes and exiting with the towel flung over her shoulder. 

            Vegeta had just about finished washing out the hair conditioning in his hair, when the water went from warm to ice cold. " HOLY SHIT!" He screamed jumping out of the shower, then reaching a hand in and shutting it off. He heard a laugh coming from outside the room. " WOMAN!" Vegeta screamed. Looking for a towel, though not having any luck finding one, he stepped out of the room. 

            " Woman! Where are the towels!" He said standing in front of her butt naked. 

            " Vegeta!" Bulma screamed pointing.

            " So what!" 

            " Cover up!" 

            He growled walking to his dresser drawer after flaring his ki to dry himself off. Looking in all the drawers he didn't see any of his clothes. 

            " Where are my clothes!" He screamed looking back at Bulma.

            Trying her hardest not to laugh she shrugged, trying to keep a straight face. 

            " WOMAN! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY CLOTHES! EXPLAIN YOURSELF FOR YOUR BEHAVIOR!" 

            " YOU CALLED ME NAMES!" 

            " WHEN!"

            " I HEARD YOU TALKING TO GOKU AND THAT KUJI DUDE!" 

            " DUDE?!?!?!" 

            " SHUT UP! YOU WERE SAYING BAD THINGS ABOUT ME! YOU STUPID MONKEY!" 

            " ITS TRUE!"

            " NO ITS NOT!"

            " YES IT IS!" 

            " NO ITS NOT!" she said striding over to him and poking him in the chest. " I win Veggie! Looks like you'll have to live naked or say you're sorry! 

            " I will never say sorry to you!" 

            " The you get no clothes!"

            " GIVE ME MY DAMN CLOTHES!" 

            " NEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!"

            " Fine!" he said as a small smirk crawled onto his lips. Stepping forward to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. " I see…" 

            " Y- you see what" Bulma squirmed. 

            " You want me like this hmm? You wanna see me like this? All you had to do was ask woman." He said leaning in and licking her ear. 

            " No! No!" Bulma shot back! ' No! My plan is backfiring! Argggg!!'

            " You want my body sliding up on yours, you want me to make you moan in pleasure, you want me, that's why you took all my clothes." He purred moving his hands up and down her sides. 

            " You-" She was cut off by Vegeta's lips on hers. He slid a hand under her skirt, making her gasp. 

~~~~~~ A while later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Vegeta thrust faster into Bulma as she wrapped her legs around his waist screaming his name. He thrust a final time into Bulma, leaning his face down and biting her neck. Bulma doing the same. Pushing Vegeta over the edge he shot his seed into her, rolling over a few seconds to try and catch his breath a bit.

            " Did your plan work, hmm woman?" 

            " Shut up Vegeta." She slapped him on the chest, making him chuckle in amusement.  She laid her head on top of his chest, as he wrapped his tail around her waist. Bulma drifted off to sleep, as did Vegeta soon after.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            " WHY MOMMY!!" The little boy screamed with tears streaking down his small pale face.  

            " What…" Bulma said looking into his eyes, kneeling next to him. He took a few steps back looking at her horrified. 

            " NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed running away. 

            " Wait! What's wrong!" She tried to run after him, when the room went dark. Then a pale blue light shown through the dark. 

            " Oh, what's the matter _Bulma?_" A wicked icy voice shot from behind Bulma as a figure stood with their back to Bulma's.

            Bulma twisted around, only to be staring in the same pair of blue eyes as hers. Yet the ones she looked back in, were evil and full of hate. 

            " Wh- who are you! Why do you look like…" 

            " Like you? I am you." The woman turned around laying her arms out a bit, showing Bulma her whole form.  

            " What did you do to the boy!" 

            " You what did _we _do to the boy?" the figure smirked icily to Bulma.

            " What did you do!" 

            " We only did what will happen." A picture appeared as a small boy standing next to his mother stood affront of the lizard know as Frieza. Next to him stood his two body guards and… "Vegeta!" 

            _" Yes, now leave!" The woman that looked like Bulma said, scooting the boy to Frieza. Vegeta grabbed the boy and slung him over his shoulder._

_            " Good girl." Frieza chuckled. _

_            " Shut up." She spat icily to him._

_            " Mother! Why! Father!" the boy struggled trying to get away from the mans grasp.  _

_            " Shut up boy" Vegeta said wacking him over the face with his tail._

_            " Please let me go!" _

_            " Shut up!" he smacked him again. Small tears started to leak down his face. _

_            " Well woman, here is your reward for your reward." Frieza gathered a beam in his hand and shot it through Bulma making her scream, then fall to the floor. Frieza and his men turned and walked to the ship._

_            " MOTHER!!!!" The little boy screamed._

_            The small boy was knocked out by a fist from his father. _

_            _*__

_            Another image appeared. The boy was older. Laying on his back, the lizard thrusted himself in and out of the boy ruthlessly as tears cascaded down his face, screaming in pain. _

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Bulma screamed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Bulma shot out of bed sweat glistening down her forehead. 

            " No, I would never…. No…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            " So Kuji, You have just finished her dreams?" A low voice said to the man as he uncrossed his legs, getting out of his meditation. 

            " Yes, she just awoken, she thinks that this will be the future." 

            The man chuckled. " Sneaking into peoples dreams and messing with them I see? You are to good Kuji. You will be rewarded well." The man stepped out of the shadows and smirked. " Once the child is the age of 7 you will capture it and send it to me, understand?"

            " Yes master Frieza." 

            " Good, continue to put more images such as you have in her dreams." 

            " Yes master Frieza." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN O-O; long? O_O; 

5 Reviews, I swear im going to stop if you DON'T REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ 

DestructiveMajinBulma~ 


	10. I have Awaken! Feel my Wrath!

            Ok. Well I HAVNT been getting those 5 REVIEWS! -.- gosh, u guys are so MEAN! 5 people! Just push the button!! And say something! I'm glad for those who have been Reviewing! But, come on guys! Just Review!! I mean, if it weren't for me, then you wouldn't have this AWESOME fic right! Lol!! Ok, it might not be that awesome ^_^ for I am still a noob in writing fan fiction.! But its pretty good for one of my first fics ne? 

            Come on guys, Start reviewing! You were doing great in the beginning! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**My Heart That You Hold~**

**Chapter 9- I have Awaken! Feel my Wrath**! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Bulma sat up rubbing her eye with a yawn. " Mmmmmm" She moaned groggily laying her had back down onto the sift pillows. " Why am I so dizzy." She mumbled placing a hand over her eyes. 

            " You have a different formation then us Saiyans. Your body works differently. That's the effect that has bestowed upon you." 

            Bulma jumped when the figure coming out of the bathroom said this to her, catching her off guard. " Oh." 

            " Other than that how are you feeling?" Vegeta said sitting on the bed next to her.

            " Fine…" She said turning away a bit.

            "What's with you?" He asked staring at her, grabbing a old of her chin, making her face him.  Looking at her face closely, he saw her face was a bit red. Putting the back of his hand on her forehead he frowned slightly. " Woman, why is your face red like that!? You do not feel feverish. Are you sure you are all right."

            Bulma blushed harder making Vegeta stare at her face. " Very strange." He said tracing his fingers along her cheek. " I think you have a disease that turns your face red. From your planet?"

            Bulma puffed her cheeks and bashed a fist over his head. Getting off the bed as he rubbed his head.  "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he screamed to her.

            " ITS NOT A DISEASE! ITS CALLED BLUSHIIIIIIIING!" She stormed out of the large room and down the hall to Chichi's. Dressed in grey sweat pants and a white tank top.  

            " Blushing? What is blushing? That woman is so strange" Vegeta said staring at the door. Rising to meet Goku for training, he exited the room and took the opposite direction Bulma went in.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Vegeta threw a hard punch at Goku's face, only to have him dodge and counter with his knee smashing into Vegeta's stomach, making him stagger back a bit. " Grrrr." He growled at Goku. Charging up to a higher level as Goku did the same.

            " Kakkarot" Vegeta faded behind Goku grabbing his arms and holding them behind his back. " Earth women are strange!" he shouted a bit, squeezing Goku's arms harder. Goku powered up to a higher level, throwing his arms forward getting out of Vegeta's grasp.

 " They aren't that strange!" He called back throwing an energy beam at Vegeta.

            " Have you heard of this blushing!?" Vegeta countered back with an energy blast as well. 

            " One time, Chichi's face was really red and I asked her if she was feeling all right. Err." He put more force into the blast as Vegeta's was starting to over power his. " And, she said it was called. A…. BLUSH!" He screamed throwing as much energy into the blast as he could. 

            Vegeta dodged out of the way barely in time. The tremendous ball of ki grazing his skin on the side slightly. He flashed in front of Goku, throwing his fist into his face making a direct hit. Sending Goku back a few yards. 

            " That's what the woman told me!" He faded in front of Goku again, kicking him into the side. " And she punched me!" He said picking Goku up by the hair and tossing him into the wall of the stadium. " I swear! That woman is going to drive me insane!" He puffed out, wiping the sweat from his brow. 

Goku arised from the rubble he was mound under. "Whew…" Goku said wiping his face. " A bit aggressive today are we Vegeta?"     

" Oh please Kakkarot, that's nothing! You are pathetic as usual" He grunted folding his arms across his bare chest. (A/N- *Dooooooool*) 

" Aw, but Vegeta, I haven't eaten!! And I'm so hungry!! Lets go get food!" he whined jogging over to Vegeta. 

" Kakkarot, I saw you eating before we started training! All you think of is food all day! I swear, if you didn't train you'd be as big as the palace!" Vegeta said to Goku as he started walking out of the training facility.

            "HEY! That's not true!!" Goku said jogging up to Vegeta patting his belly.

            " Yes Kakkarot! It would be true." 

            " Whatever Vegeta!" Goku said, looking out of the corner of his eye he spotted Kuji. " Kuji! Hey, were going to go grab a bite to eat! Why don't you join us!" 

            " Sure Kakkarot, thinking with your stomach again are we?" Kuji said walking beside Goku. 

            " Hey! You guys are so mean!" Goku said folding his arms over his chest like Vegeta sticking his nose into the air with a ' humph' attached. Looking back to Kuji he noticed Kuji was a bit uneasy.

            " Hey, Kuji, something wrong!? You seem troubled?" 

            " I'm fine Kakkarot!" he beamed back sticking his foot in front of Goku, making him trip and fall on his face. Vegeta chuckled slightly. " HEY!" Goku screamed.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            " Ya! Saiyans! Idiots I tell you!" Bulma said throwing her hands in the air. "Hey Chi, Wow, your stomach is getting bigger! Aww, is it gonna be a boy or girl Chi?" Bulma asked patting Chichi's stomach.

            " A boy, I just found out today! I am going to name him Gohan! I just love that name! The doctor said we might also be having twins! Isn't that fabulous!" Chichi said smiling. 

            " Wow! Twins! I've always wanted twins! Your so lucky Chi! You have a nice caring mate, and I have… Vegeta! The royal pain in the ass!" Chichi giggled. 

            " Oh he isn't that bad now is he? If he was that bad then you wouldn't have mated with him now would you?" Bulma blushed slightly. 

            " It's his fault!"

            " Right Bulma. Food? I'm pretty hungry." Chichi told Bulma as Bulma nodded to her. " Alright, lets go back to my room and order some stuff up." Bulma suggested. 

            " Sure!" Chichi said, getting up slowly, and following Bulma out the door. 

            Bulma and Chichi chatted along the way when they heard voices from around the corner. Curious, they peaked around the corner listening to the 3 men. 

            " That woman will drive me crazy! She is so loud! Not feminine at all! She could pass as a weak male!" Bulma' cheeks puffed when she saw Vegeta sitting back towards her at a table eating, while talking to Kuji and Goku. 

            " Aw, Vegeta, you know you don't mean it! You said she was cute!" 

            " WHAT! I NEVER SAID CUTE!!" 

            Chichi giggled to her friend. " He thinks your cute!" She giggled harder placing a hand over her mouth as to not let Vegeta and the others catch them.

            " Oh well." Goku finished. " You know you loveeeeeeeee her!" He chuckled. 

            " Shutup Kakkarot before I knock that grin off your face! How could she be cute? That mouth of hers! Tcht. She has the loudest voice I have ever heard as well! That screeching! Its annoying!" Vegeta replied, taking a sip of his drink. 

            " Let's go Chichi! I have a plan to get the little ass back!" 

            Chichi still giggling, followed behind Bulma. 

            When they reached their destination, Bulma went to the control panel and unwired it. Setting the wires around in different placed Bulma paced the cover back on it. 

            " What's that going to do?"

            " He isn't getting into this room! I've set it so he is locked out! And the only way for him to get in is by my password!  Or if he blasts a hole threw the door…" Bulma stomped over to their bedroom, going through Vegeta's clothes taking them out and dumping them in a large bin. 

            " Now what are you doing Bulma?" Chichi asked peeking behind the doorframe. 

            "Taking all of his clothes! When he gets back, he'll want a shower! He will have no clothes then! HOHOHOHOHOHO!" Bulma laughed, putting a hand up to her face over her lips. Chichi Sweat dropped.   

            " You both are so childish!" Chichi said as Bulma finished putting the clothes in a bin. 

            " OH shush Chi!" Bulma said picking it up, pushing the little 'service' button on the wall.

            " Yes, is here something needed sire?" 

            " Ya! Get up here pronto!" Bulma said ending the call with the other person on the line. 

            " Wasn't that a bit rude Bulma?"

            " Oh, so what!" Bulma said smirking. 

            " Open!" Bulma said to the door as it unlocked. A few minutes later a short Saiyan boy about 15 walked to the door.

            " You said you wanted someone up here?" He said to Bulma. 

            " Yeah," She shoved the bin of clothes in his chest. " Take these, destroy them, do whatever! Ok? Ok bye!" she said slamming the door on the poor boy. 

            " Bulma!" Chichi scolded.

            " Lock!" the doors locked once again. " Oh who cares!" Bulma shot back. " Now, some food!" Bulma rubbed her hands together.

~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            " Aw, Vegeta! We already sparred! TWICE! No more!! I wanna go see how Chichi's doiiiiiiiiiiing!!" Goku whined. 

            " Kakkarot! Fine! Go back  to that idiot earthling! She's changed you into a whiney little idiot Kakkarot! Sheesh! Leave!" Vegeta said heading towards his room, leaving Goku to go to his destination.  

            " ITS NOT TRUE VEGEEEEEEEEETAAAAAAA!!!!!!" He yelled down the hall as Vegeta lifted a certain finger from behind making Goku pout. "THAT WASN'T NICE VEGETA!!!" Goku yelled back. Making Vegeta hold up both fingers. " VEGEEEEETAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  Vegeta went to the door, Goku turning to go to his room.

            Vegeta stepped up to the door, crashing his face into it. " What the!" He tried using the handle. " Why wont the damn door open!" 

            " BECAUSE I LOCKED IT!" He heard a screech come from inside. Heard with a laugh followed by it. 

            " Woman?! Unlock the fucking door!" 

            " Make me Veg-head!"

            " Woman! I'm going to blow down the door if you do not open at once!" 

            " NEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed through the door. 

            " DAMNIT!" Vegeta gathered some ki energy into his hand, shooting it at the door. The door bursting down, an enraged Vegeta entered. " You think by locking the door could keep me out? Idiot woman!"

            " Wow, you smell Vegeta! Go take a shower!" 

            " Don't tell me what to do wench!" 

            " Shutup asshole!" 

            " PRICK!"

            " FUCK HEAD!"

            " MONKEY FUCKER" 

            " Vegeta, you know what you just said?" She burst out laughing. " Monkey fucker!"

            " Damnit, shut up!"  (a/N- get it? Vegeta monkey. He called her a monkey fucker, saying she fucks monkeys, also saying he is a monkey and she fucks monkeys @_@ im done…lol-)

            He walked towards the shower, removing his clothes and stepping in. Bulma followed in after he had gotten into the shower.  Grabbing his torn clothes and exiting with the towel flung over her shoulder. 

            Vegeta had just about finished washing out the hair conditioning in his hair, when the water went from warm to ice cold. " HOLY SHIT!" He screamed jumping out of the shower, then reaching a hand in and shutting it off. He heard a laugh coming from outside the room. " WOMAN!" Vegeta screamed. Looking for a towel, though not having any luck finding one, he stepped out of the room. 

            " Woman! Where are the towels!" He said standing in front of her butt naked. 

            " Vegeta!" Bulma screamed pointing.

            " So what!" 

            " Cover up!" 

            He growled walking to his dresser drawer after flaring his ki to dry himself off. Looking in all the drawers he didn't see any of his clothes. 

            " Where are my clothes!" He screamed looking back at Bulma.

            Trying her hardest not to laugh she shrugged, trying to keep a straight face. 

            " WOMAN! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY CLOTHES! EXPLAIN YOURSELF FOR YOUR BEHAVIOR!" 

            " YOU CALLED ME NAMES!" 

            " WHEN!"

            " I HEARD YOU TALKING TO GOKU AND THAT KUJI DUDE!" 

            " DUDE?!?!?!" 

            " SHUT UP! YOU WERE SAYING BAD THINGS ABOUT ME! YOU STUPID MONKEY!" 

            " ITS TRUE!"

            " NO ITS NOT!"

            " YES IT IS!" 

            " NO ITS NOT!" she said striding over to him and poking him in the chest. " I win Veggie! Looks like you'll have to live naked or say you're sorry! 

            " I will never say sorry to you!" 

            " The you get no clothes!"

            " GIVE ME MY DAMN CLOTHES!" 

            " NEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!"

            " Fine!" he said as a small smirk crawled onto his lips. Stepping forward to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. " I see…" 

            " Y- you see what" Bulma squirmed. 

            " You want me like this hmm? You wanna see me like this? All you had to do was ask woman." He said leaning in and licking her ear. 

            " No! No!" Bulma shot back! ' No! My plan is backfiring! Argggg!!'

            " You want my body sliding up on yours, you want me to make you moan in pleasure, you want me, that's why you took all my clothes." He purred moving his hands up and down her sides. 

            " You-" She was cut off by Vegeta's lips on hers. He slid a hand under her skirt, making her gasp. 

~~~~~~ A while later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Vegeta thrust faster into Bulma as she wrapped her legs around his waist screaming his name. He thrust a final time into Bulma, leaning his face down and biting her neck. Bulma doing the same. Pushing Vegeta over the edge he shot his seed into her, rolling over a few seconds to try and catch his breath a bit.

            " Did your plan work, hmm woman?" 

            " Shut up Vegeta." She slapped him on the chest, making him chuckle in amusement.  She laid her head on top of his chest, as he wrapped his tail around her waist. Bulma drifted off to sleep, as did Vegeta soon after.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            " WHY MOMMY!!" The little boy screamed with tears streaking down his small pale face.  

            " What…" Bulma said looking into his eyes, kneeling next to him. He took a few steps back looking at her horrified. 

            " NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed running away. 

            " Wait! What's wrong!" She tried to run after him, when the room went dark. Then a pale blue light shown through the dark. 

            " Oh, what's the matter _Bulma?_" A wicked icy voice shot from behind Bulma as a figure stood with their back to Bulma's.

            Bulma twisted around, only to be staring in the same pair of blue eyes as hers. Yet the ones she looked back in, were evil and full of hate. 

            " Wh- who are you! Why do you look like…" 

            " Like you? I am you." The woman turned around laying her arms out a bit, showing Bulma her whole form.  

            " What did you do to the boy!" 

            " You what did _we _do to the boy?" the figure smirked icily to Bulma.

            " What did you do!" 

            " We only did what will happen." A picture appeared as a small boy standing next to his mother stood affront of the lizard know as Frieza. Next to him stood his two body guards and… "Vegeta!" 

            _" Yes, now leave!" The woman that looked like Bulma said, scooting the boy to Frieza. Vegeta grabbed the boy and slung him over his shoulder._

_            " Good girl." Frieza chuckled. _

_            " Shut up." She spat icily to him._

_            " Mother! Why! Father!" the boy struggled trying to get away from the mans grasp.  _

_            " Shut up boy" Vegeta said wacking him over the face with his tail._

_            " Please let me go!" _

_            " Shut up!" he smacked him again. Small tears started to leak down his face. _

_            " Well woman, here is your reward for your reward." Frieza gathered a beam in his hand and shot it through Bulma making her scream, then fall to the floor. Frieza and his men turned and walked to the ship._

_            " MOTHER!!!!" The little boy screamed._

_            The small boy was knocked out by a fist from his father. _

_            _*__

_            Another image appeared. The boy was older. Laying on his back, the lizard thrusted himself in and out of the boy ruthlessly as tears cascaded down his face, screaming in pain. _

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Bulma screamed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Bulma shot out of bed sweat glistening down her forehead. 

            " No, I would never…. No…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            " So Kuji, You have just finished her dreams?" A low voice said to the man as he uncrossed his legs, getting out of his meditation. 

            " Yes, she just awoken, she thinks that this will be the future." 

            The man chuckled. " Sneaking into peoples dreams and messing with them I see? You are to good Kuji. You will be rewarded well." The man stepped out of the shadows and smirked. " Once the child is the age of 7 you will capture it and send it to me, understand?"

            " Yes master Frieza." 

            " Good, continue to put more images such as you have in her dreams." 

            " Yes master Frieza." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN O-O; long? O_O; 

5 Reviews, I swear im going to stop if you DON'T REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ 

DestructiveMajinBulma~ 


	11. Dynya Blossoms

My Heart That You Hold~  
  
Chapter 11~Dynya Blossoms~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shut up Chichi" Bulma said with a blush as they walked down the hallway.  
  
" Oh, you know its true!" Chichi smiled.  
  
" HA! Him and me get married! Your crazy Chi! Like I would ever marry that dumbass Vegeta!" Bulma stuck her tongue out a chichi. " Neh!"   
  
" You are so childish Bulma! And yes, of course you will!"   
  
" Nope."   
  
" So, if he asked you, you would say no?"   
  
" Uh…" Bulma thought.   
  
" See, you wouldn't say no!" Chichi chirped.  
  
" Oh shut up! Of course I would say no to that ass head."   
  
" Ass head? I know your not talking about me woman. And like I would ever ask to marry a cow like you." Vegeta smirked as he came out from behind the corner.  
  
" HOLY-" Bulma screamed as she fell back on her butt. " You ass! You scared me!" Bulma screamed at him getting up on her feet and poking him in the chest. " Don't you ever do that again! Or-"  
  
" Or what? You will take all my clothes again and end up sleeping with me?" Vegeta smirked as she blushed turning to Chichi.  
  
" That's not what happened Chichi!!" Bulma sweat dropped, waving her hands nervously in the air.   
  
" Of course it did woman, you couldn't get enough of me." Vegeta's smirk widened as Chichi giggled and Bulma blushed more.   
  
" I see. Your plan worked ne?" Chichi laughed.   
  
" SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Bulma screamed, her face bright red as she stomped away. Vegeta chuckled then left down the hall opposite from Bulma's direction.   
  
" Bulmaaaaaa!!!" Chichi screamed running towards Bulma. As Bulma just stomped away.   
  
Chichi stopped and just stared in the direction Bulma had just been. Chichi sighed. " She is so over dramatic!" Chichi turned her direction, heading back to her room.   
  
Bulma had turned the corner and was now stomping off to the gardens.   
  
" They are such jerks!" Bulma fumed fists clenched as she walked near a patch of flowers. " Pretty." Bulma said as she eyed a white flower with pink swirls around the ends. " They are so different from my planets flowers, but so much alike…" Bulma continued to twirl the flower in her hand. " Wow…" she said staring at the bottom as it was twirling fast in her hand the whole bottom lit a light pink color with the other parts staying a beautiful snowy white. " That's so neat!" Bulma said, her eyes beginning to droop.   
  
"Excuse me, miss Briefs?" A woman said placing an arm on Bulma's shoulder.   
  
Quickly Bulma turned around with wide eyes. " Uh, Uh Yes?" Bulma said as she rubbed an eye with her free hand.  
  
" Miss Kunikida, I'm in your science lab and I work with you, though, you've only been there a couple times… but anyways. That flower there is called a Dynya blossom. Most people find it fascinating by how the colors turn pink at the bottom when you twirl it. But, while you were doing that, did you feel a bit sleepy?"  
  
" Well, a bit, but why?"   
  
" The pollen from that flower is like sleeping dust. Twirling it might be cool, but if you don't want to be knocked out for a while then I wouldn't suggest in doing that. Now, you only twirled it for a few seconds. Those flowers could be very dangerous. You never know when you would wake up. In a minute, couple hours, days, months, years… You just don't know. We, use them as a sort of weapon." The scientist held up a small package. " We usually give them to our warriors that go on special missions just in case they need to use this for escaping." The scientist explained.   
  
" I see… Why don't you just use that on that Frieza guy." Bulma shuddered at the name. " I mean, you could put him to sleep and then knock him out."   
  
" Well, of course we have thought of that, but Ice-jins are immune to this. There are only a couple of species that would fall under the spell of the Dynya blossoms. And unfortunately one of those species are the Ice-jins. We have captured a small child Ice-jin and used it as a test subject. And it came back negative. So technically, if we tried it on Frieza it wouldn't work and he would destroy every single one of us for treachery. So, its best for us to keep thinking of more ways to defeat Frieza."   
  
" I see…" Bulma nodded   
  
" Sorry for my babbling miss Briefs. Will you be joining the science department soon?"  
  
  
  
" I- I don't know. I wanted to take a little time and look around a bit more."   
  
" I see… Well miss Briefs I must be off, Goodbye." The middle aged woman said taking her leave.  
  
" Bye…" Bulma left as well, further downwards into the forest.   
  
"Interesting…" A man said peering from out of the shadows, picking one of the Dynya blossoms. " Here I come… Bulma"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I know it was REALLY short, but hey, I'm like kinda stuck WRITERS BLOCK I know its been a while too. But I just started school @_@ YAY FOR THE FRESHMAN! ;-; I hate highschool @_@ ok, enough about me! I promise to try and get another chapter up as soon as I can!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Until then  
  
5 Reviews.   
  
DestructiveMajinBulma~ 


	12. Run Bulma Run!

'~*~'DestructiveMajinBulma'~*~'  
  
~My Heart That You Hold~  
  
Chapter 12~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma stepped through the forest watching the small animals run by her feet and through the trees and such. Bending down she picked up a small flower. "Wow, this ones pretty too." Bulma sniffed the orangish red neon flower. " This smells so good." Bulma said sitting down, relaxing against a tall dark thick brown willow tree. Sniffing the flower every minute, she sighed. " I love it here." She said referring to the forest. " Its so beautiful… The flowers… All plant life here in this forest. It's so beautiful. It makes me forget about all my problems." She said with a smile.   
  
"Yes they are quite beautiful." A man said coming from the tall bushes and branches that blocked his path to Bulma. Pushing them aside he stared at her with a smile.   
  
Bulma jumped a little at the man's voice. Getting to her feet quickly she stared at him. " Kuji…" She said a bit wary. "What are you doing here?!" She spoke in a demanding voice.   
  
" Ms. Bulma, must you be so…. Bitchy? Here I come for a friendly conversation and you treat me as a criminal! I'm hurt!" He said with a small smile.   
  
" Hey! Don't you call me bitchy! What right have you of following me! A friendly conversation my ass! What are you doing here! What do you want with me?!" she said stomping a foot down.  
  
Taking a few steps towards Bulma, she backed up as he did this; he kept one arm hidden inside his long sleeve and the other to his side. " Why back up Bulma? I wont hurt you." He said with a small chuckle.   
  
" If you harm me I will send Vegeta on you!" Glaring at him she fisted her hands taking smalls steps away from him.  
  
" Oh Bulma. Do you really think he cares for you? All those things he says to you. The way he pushes you aside, how he insults you in front of crowds. You know what I am talking about. Why do you let him do that to you Bulma?" He said, suddenly appearing in front of her.  
  
" Shut up!" She screamed at him, gasping when he had appeared directly in front of her.  
  
  
  
Kuji grabbed Bulma's wrist with a hand and held it mid way. (If your confused. Like, a little lower then where her chest is.)   
  
" Come with me Bulma."   
  
" What! No!" She yelled, slashing her wrist out of his grasp.   
  
" Don't make this hard on yourself Bulma!"   
  
" What are you going on about?! First Vegeta's treatment towards me, then you're telling me to come with you! What is your deal!" She screamed at him with a glare.  
  
" JUST DO AS I SAY!" He screamed powering up.  
  
Bulma, in fear, ran farther into the woods.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Ah, Ah Chichi!" Goku yelped as she squeezed his hand rather roughly.  
  
" SHUTUP!" She screamed. " GET ME SOME DRUGS OR SOMETHING" She screamed in agony as pains shot through her belly.   
  
" I CANT" He screamed.  
  
" Push Ms. Chichi" The doctor instructed, trying with all his might not to run out of the room from the screaming woman. ' I think I will be dead after this birth' He thought to himself as he cringed from another scream.  
  
  
  
' Wow, I cant believe the baby's coming already!' Goku thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Where is she!" Vegeta snarled at the Saiyan in front of him.  
  
" We have several Saiyans out looking for her sire." The middle aged Saiyan said with a bow.  
  
Vegeta growled at the man. " You know what! I don't care! She can go drown or be eaten by some animal!" He said turning his back, his crimson cape flying behind him.  
  
Truth is, he did care, but his pride wouldn't let him admit it though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So she will be arriving her soon, huh Zarbon?" The creature said sipping on his red wine.   
  
" Yes Master Frieza. As long as Kuji brings her back, then she would be here in a couple of days." The green man bowed to his master.   
  
" He'd better. Or I will kill him sooner than planned." He said with a bit of a growl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A loud shriek echoed through the forest. Followed by a sadistic chuckle…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Of Chapter!!  
  
O_O; ooooooooooooooooooooooooooomg O_o' like some ideas would be good ^_^ like, say if Vegeta showed up before- O_O! IDEA! O_O; I think….. Im not sure ;____; help me help this little idiot moron. O_O?????????????????? lmao! O.o?? OMG! Like I think my science teacher is on something oo; he jumped on the desk and started acting like a walrus O_o putting to spoons in his mouth XD!!! He is …. Crazy O_o; lmao O_O ok, ne wayssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss im straying from the topic! O_O But…omg! ;_____; I have no frieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeends!!!!!! And people hate me and I don't even know them ;______; im so misunderstooooooooooood ;________; O_O im such a loser!  
  
AHEM   
  
Anyways!  
  
" Shut the fuck up woman!"   
  
" O_O! VEGGGGGGIEEEEEE!!! ;_____; Why do they hate me Vegggggggieeeeee" Clings onto Vegeta, hands around his waist head buried on his chest.  
  
Looks up some. " Ooooooooo, that's nice!" Snuggles up to his chest.  
  
" Get off me!!!!!"   
  
" NO NO! YOU KNOW YOU LIKE IT!!!!"   
  
" O_O……."   
  
" ;_________; ok ok, wheres ur son, ill go harass him! Cause you know… he is more fine than you…" Cough cough..   
  
" WHAT"  
  
" WHERE ARE YOU MY LITTLE TRUNKSI!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
" HE ISNT!"   
  
" TRUNKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS MY LOVE!" Skips away….   
  
DestructiveMajinBulma~ 


	13. Bulma Dynya Blossoms

'~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' My Heart That You Hold. '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~'   
  
'~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~' Chapter 13- Bulma + Dynya Blossoms'~*~' '~*~' '~*~' '~*~'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma ran as fast as she could through the forest. Turning her neck to see how far she was from Kuji she shrieked as he dashed at lightening speed out of the tree's and was gaining on her quickly.   
  
Kuji disappeared and faded in front of Bulma, making her slam into his chest. He grabbed her hands and held her up.   
  
" Bulma…"  
  
Bulma stared at him and screeched in his ears making him wince slightly.   
  
Turning his head to the side his scouter went off detecting a two life forces. Growling to himself he knocked Bulma over, reaching into his pocket after sitting on her stomach, he pulled out the Dynya blossom and sprinkled it on her face.   
  
Her screams began to die down when her eyes began to droop, then after a few seconds she was in a sleep.   
  
' Hopefully she will wake in a bit.' He grabbed Bulma, and made a mad dash back to the place where he first saw her with all the flowers. He kept his ki down so the scouter wouldn't pick him up or they wouldn't be able to sense him. Dropping her on the ground in the middle of the garden he placed the Small Dynya blossom and set it in her hand to make it look as if she had accidentally sniffed in the pollen.  
  
Kuji left quickly. A few minutes later the guards dropped down next to Bulma.  
  
" She cant be dead right!?" The taller guard said staring at Bulma's sleeping form.  
  
" If she is then we'd be dead!" The other exclaimed.  
  
The guard looked down and placed his pointer and index finger against her neck searching for a pulse.   
  
" Just sleeping."   
  
" Hey, what's that in her hand?"   
  
" Oh fuck! A Dynya blossom!" The smaller one said picking it up throwing it to the side.   
  
" The prince is going to have out heads!"   
  
" Lets just get her back. Hopefully she'll wake up… soon." The smaller one said picking her up and flying back towards the castle.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He's so cute Goku!" Chichi whispered rocking the new baby in her arms.   
  
" He sure is." Goku said stroking the child's wild dark black locks.   
  
" His name is Gohan." She grunted staring at him, daring him to argue with her.   
  
" Fine fine… Whatever…" Goku said rolling his eyes.   
  
" My little boy will be so smart when he grows up!"   
  
" And a strong warrior!" Goku exclaimed excitingly.   
  
" What! No he will not train to be like you Saiyans!" Chichi growled.   
  
" He's a Saiyan! He has to fight!! If he wants to make it on this planet then he will have to learn to be strong!"   
  
" He will be just fine!"   
  
" Chichi!"   
  
" Fine! Only when I say though…"  
  
  
  
Goku ignored her and continued to stroke the baby's hair.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, Kuji, you let her go…" Frieza said with an eerie calm voice.   
  
" Yes lord Frieza… The palace guards would be there shortly and I think we should plan this more out. I think we should go back with the original plan on taking the boy and her when he turns the age of seven."   
  
" I want her NOW!" Frieza bellowed.   
  
" But think of all the possibilities we could do with the brat! Train him to be the fiercest warrior! Anything you wanted! And you would have the woman! Think of what you could do to Vegeta as well!" Kuji exclaimed gesturing his arms.   
  
Frieza snorted. " I am not a very patient person Kuji."  
  
" Sire, just think of all the things you could do!"   
  
" Fine Kuji! Make sure she thinks what happened today was just a dream."  
  
" Yes sire…"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" WOMAN!!!!" Vegeta bellowed at the top of his lungs when he heard of what had happened. " STUPID IDIOT ASS WOMAN" He screeched down the hallway towards the medical bay.   
  
  
  
When he had finally reached it he stared down at the woman. She was pregnant and was beginning to show. Vegeta glared at the doctors.   
  
" When will she awake!" He growled to them  
  
" We don't know my lord. She didn't inhale much so hopefully just a few days. But we don't know… it could even be months before she will awaken!" The green little man with red-orange Mohawk hair said pushing small buttons a control panel.  
  
" Damnit. It better not take months! GOT IT! FIX IT!" Vegeta screamed. "How will this effect the child!?"   
  
" Well, if she doesn't wake up then it will probably die…"   
  
Vegeta growled stomping out of the room.  
  
" You better wake up woman." Were his last words…   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
WILL BULMA EVER WAKE UP???? WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO TRUNKS?!  
  
ok ok ok im done with that chapter, since I ran out of ideas. And I probably will end up discontinuing this fic because you people don't review. ^_^ so ya byes  
  
DestrucitveMajinBulma 


	14. Do Not Awaken

            -Destructive Majin Bulma~

            My Heart That You Hold 

            Chapter 14- do not Awaken 

"Lord Vegeta would like to know if Madam Bulma is awake yet." The tall, bulky bald warrior uttered to the small green skinned, orange Mohawked man.  

            " No. She isn't, still no signs of life force." He replied typing away on his computer not even staring at the warrior, which made the man irritated. 

            " WELL WHEN WILL SHE BE?!" He suddenly screamed out. 

            " We cannot tell! Do not yell at me Nappa! You know no one can tell when the effect wares-off." The green midget snarled at Nappa. 

            " I am higher rank than you Malaka! You dare scorn me? I should have you killed for your insolence!" He barked out slamming a powerful fist against the desk, cracking it where it had connected. 

            The green man, Malaka, did nothing but continue the work he was doing. 

            Nappa was going to grab the creature by his collar when his scouter began to beep. As he stared at the name that appeared on it he grimaced. " Lord Vegeta, she has not awaken and the bastard doesn't know when she will." Nappa waited for the reply.   
"Hai"

            As the conversation ended, Nappa turned to leave. " I will be back another time, learn to hold your tongue around me." He sneered before exiting through the sliding doors.   
 

            The green man sighed as he left over to the sleeping body. " Hurry and wake before I have my head on a platter by the prince."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Nearly 2 week later~

Vegeta's POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            " NAPPA!" I screamed as I saw the bulky man come down the hallway. " IS SHE AWAKE YET?" I scream again making my presence known. 

            " No sire, she isn't." He bowed to me nervously.

             I powered up growling. " GOD DAMNIT WHEN THE FUCK WILL THAT STUPID ASS WOMAN WAKE UP! ITS BEEN ALMOST A WEEK AND A HALF! IM GOING TO GO CRAZY! GOD DAMNIT!" 

            " Maybe you should go lie down sire. Plus. Master Frieza has sent word that he would like you to arrive on his ship for a meeting and would like to discuss many things. I believe he will be taking you to another planet- Otomomaru to discuss other things with their king. You should rest before the trip sire."  He told me. 

            My eye twitched in exasperation. ' Now I have to leave and leave the woman here where any one can do anything to her while she is healing. NO, I cant let that happen.' 

            " Tell Frieza…" I puff. " I decline his wishes." I snap. Yet hold a calm in control posture.

            " Prince Vegeta! You cant! Who knows what that tyrant would do when someone told him that! He would go crazy! Then come here and blow everything up!" I watched as Nappa made a ball with his hands- then flicked his fingers and hands apart demonstrating a blowing up planet. Making retarded noises as he did this. 

            ' What idiots I have in the castle. That fucking Kuji would make a better bodyguard/ Top Elite.' I shake my head; looking again at the stupid man my father has chosen me to have as a bodyguard. 

            " I'm sure we all enjoyed that little demonstration of the planet Nappa. Now let me think of something- since you obviously don't have the brains for it."

            There's nothing I can think of… I'm going to have to go… Hopefully it will be a quick trip, and by the time I return she will be awake? Right? …. 

            " When do I leave Nappa?" I growl

            " A few hours sire." 

            " A few hours!   You IDIOT why didn't you tell me this BEFORE?"

            " I……………" He began…. But stopped.

            " WELL?"

            " Uh."

            " DAMNIT NAPPA. I SHOULD JUST GET A ROCK FOR A BODY GUARD THEYRE CERTAINLY MORE INTELLIGENT THAN YOU!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            " CHICHI WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT"            Kakkarot screamed running to his mate with a little bundle in his arms.

            " Goku! Honestly! Just feed him It isn't that hard!"

            " BUT!  I HAVE TO GO!" 

            " YOU'RE GOING TO FEED YOUR SON!"

            " BUT PRINCE VEGETA NEEDS ME!"

            " YOUR SON NEEDS FOOD."

            " PRINCE VEGETA WILL HAVE MY HEAD"

            " GOKU!"

            " KNEW YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND! BYE HUN"

            Kakkarot shouted after he dropped the baby into his mother's arms and ran out the door. 

            " OOOOOOOH GOKU! YOU! OH! I'LL GET YOU!" She growled yelling irritably towards the closing door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile… 

            _Where… am I? _

_            The woman wondered as she stared at the forest surrounding her. _

_            " Dear Bulma. You mustn't awake yet. Not till the prince leaves." A voice echoed through out where she stood. _

_            " What… Vegeta? Why! Where is he going! Tell Me!" She demanded confusingly. 'What's going on?' _

_            " Just trust… me."_

_            " How can I trust someone who I don't know!" She stomped a foot looking desperately for anyone. _

_            " Just do…" It rang out again. " Bulma. Listen to me a time few more. Kuji-"_

_            " Kuji! HE DID THIS!" _

_            " No. T'wasnt him. You may think it was he, but it wasn't. You were dreaming. Remember in the garden? You were sniffing the Dynya blossoms. When the scientist left you sneezed and the pollen gathered around, so, you had sniffed in a lot of it."_

_            " H… How do you know all this! No! It was Real!" _

_            " You sound as if a mad woman!"_

_            " How do you know any of this? Who are you! Are you the one interpreting all of those images into my head!" _

_            " Believe what you want to Bulma. Humans…So ungrateful to what anyone has to offer." The voice bellowed angrily. Fading away as it spoke the last words. _

_            " WAIT! I'm sorry!? What's going on! Why can't I wake till Vegeta leaves!" _

_            " It is dangerous! Make certain you do not awake!" _

_            And with that… everything went black…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

            " Gohan you're getting to be so big!" Exclaimed the black haired woman as she held the small Saiyan child in her arms. 

            He squawked curling his toes, swishing his tail madly behind him. 

            " Relax Gohan! You are a hyper child! When you're older you'll be the smartest Saiyan! Daddy will not train you…much. I don't want you going off in battle and having me worry over you!" she said cradling him in her arms.

            " Daddy's gonna get it when he gets home!" 

            The Saiyan child chirped happily as his mother said this, finding humor in her voice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            " Are you ready to go Kakkarot?" I said to that dimwitted soldier.

            " Hai ouji-sama. Who else will be assisting us? Just me you and Nappa. Never could find your comrade."

            " Ya. Kuji just like disappeared or something!" 

            " Probably thinking with his dick, if you know what I mean." 

            " Oh I bet!" Kakkarot laughs aloud. 

            " Sire, we are ready to aboard." Nappa tells me. I signal Kakkarot to follow along with me. 

            " So. Ouji-sama. Has Bulma awoken yet?"

            " No." I growl at him my tail lashing behind. 

            " Oh… I'm sorry to hear about that Sire."

            All I do is grunt. 

            " What does Frieza have in store for us now?" His voice went low and dangerous at the mention of Frieza.

            " That's exactly what I want to know. I was told nothing more than to meet him and to leave in less than a few hours." I snort to Nappa as he cringes, falling behind in step, looking nervous. Kakkarot just chuckles at him. 

            " I hear your cub has been born Kakkarot."  
 

            "HAI! He's going to be very strong! He's so cute too! A true Saiyan! Whens Bulma's do date?"

            " Should be in a about 4-5 months." 

            " Wow. That's not long! We can train our children! I bet mine would beat yours Vegeta." He scoffed with a grin. 

            " WHAT! YOUR BRAT! I don't think so Kakkarot! My brat would win against any child of yours!" I retort back.

            " No way!" 

            And that's… pretty much how the whole flight there is going to be. A big argument on who's brat will be stronger in the future. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            A shadow learked in the Hospital facility. Staring at the unconscious body on the medical bed.  

            " Bulma…" It chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            O_o wow took me a long time to update huh! X_X I just keep running out of ideas! And I'm pretty glad some people didn't want me to discontinue the fic! ^^!!! HEHEHEHEH Well/ Review ^___________^' 

DestructiveMajinBulma 


	15. Good Or Bad News?

-_- Where's my reviews you ungrateful people. ;_; I'm in a major gap! X___X and need ANY ideas from here on. Mostly here. X_X Ya. The time period till Trunks is born. Oi. I'm drinking a whole bottle of apple cider to get me all riled up and stuff for some ideas! X_X!!!! -Belches loudly- WOO.  
  
And Yes. I am very well aware that Gohan is SUPPOSE to be older than Trunks. And not along a year away from each other or so. I KNEW THIS. I mean. What kind of fan would I be if I didn't know the dates or anything in DBZ? I am not stupid, person that tries to tell me what I don't already know of. I mean not to sound harsh or snotty but. Stress has come upon me and I am grateful if you were trying to help and tell me and God thank you for reviewing I am VERY grateful but I know what I'm doing k_k?  
  
I know Gohan was suppose to be born a long time line away from Trunks. But I wanted to settle on Vegeta and Bulma and theyre son they will be having. And in order to do that at first, I would need goku and chichi to meet. And I don't feel like spreading out so many years in between this. So. ^^" YAY?  
  
;_; I am tired. and a bit rude at the moment ne? Please excuse my rashness.  
  
My Heart That You Hold~  
  
Chapter 15: Good Or Bad News?  
  
By: Majin Bulma  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A shadow learked in the Hospital facility. Staring at the unconscious body on the medical bed.  
  
" Bulma." It chuckled.  
  
The small form on the bed laid still as the shadowed figure came closer upon her. A small object glinted through the window of the facility, the moonlight casting a small ray to bounce off the shiny metal object the attacker was holding in his hands as it gleamed in darkness.  
  
Peering over the body with a sadistic grin the Kuji stuck the object higher, with his other hand he grabbed Bulma's wrist and held it up slightly off the bed. Pushing on the bottom of the object, the top tip squirted out a substance that leaked down to the floor.  
  
" Now deary. This wont hurt a bit. You wont feel it because your in a oh we can call it a peaceful innocent slumber! I'm just going to inject this into your system! Now, this will help your pregnancy go a lot faster! Frieza needs this brat and after that, Vegeta will be his and then you will probably become a whore to Frieza. Or he might just kill you he might be generous and make it a quick kill. Speaking of quick- I must be hurrying along my precious Bulma must be fast and quiet, sly and unnoticed at the same time! Not very easy in the bit!" He talked to himself and the sleeping form on the soft mattress under him. Quickly he shoved the needle into a vain and pushed the ending so the liquid would ooze into her blood stream and begin its effect.  
  
He pat her head gently, eyes twitching to just kill the woman here and now.  
  
The door opened from the other side of the room. Kuji spun swiftly hearing the notice then made a mad dash out of the room by the window.  
  
" Hello?" A deep croaky voice spoke through out the small room.  
  
He stepped in more towards Bulma looking around curiously. " I could have sworn I heard voices in here." The doctor shrugged slightly then began to make his leave when he heard small groans. Swiftly he looked back towards the bed. " Are you awake!?" The doctor ran to the side of the bed looking at the blue haired woman that lay upon it.  
  
Bulma's eyes squeezed tight, her hands twitching from under the blanket, her shoulders shaking slightly.  
  
" Kihito" The doctor shouted towards the door. " She's waking! Get that woman of Kakkarot's in here!"  
  
" Hai!!!" The yell was heard back, then the sound of footsteps were heard outside as they grew quieter and quieter as they made there leave further away.  
  
" Wake up woman!" he told her as he sat her up slightly.  
  
" mnnnnnn" Bulma moaned as she tried to open her heavy eye lids.  
  
Minutes later a man and a woman with a baby came running in.  
  
" Oh Bulma!!!" The woman cried as she ran to the blue haired woman's side.  
  
" Chi.chi" She spoke opening her eyes even further than they were before.  
  
" Bulma! Are you ok!?"  
  
" Ya. I'm fine. Man, how long have I been out?" Bulma asked sitting up by herself now running her fingers through her aquamarine hair.  
  
" About two weeks I think!" Chichi said looking her friend over. The baby sat in her lap, his nose cringing from the sudden loudness he was awoken from. Eyes looked up at his mother and the strange woman that was with her. His chubby little hands came to his face rubbing them over his eyes and nose in frustration. He screamed, crying now from little sleep.  
  
" Oh. Shhh Shhh their Gohan." The woman bounced the tiny infant in her lap trying to calm him.  
  
" Oh. Chichi! He's gotten so big!" Bulma stared in awe.  
  
" Yes. Very! He's gotten a lot louder as well." Chichi giggled with Bulma.  
  
" I'm glad you are alright Miss. We were worried that you wouldn't be waking up any time soon. As well as the prince. To bad though. He just left a little while ago. He's been very worried, even though he wouldn't admit that himself." The doctor spoke over the cries of the child. " I will leave you now. If there is anything you need." He motioned to the little device with a button by the bedside.  
  
Bulma nodded to him and thanked him for all he's done for her.  
  
" So Bulma! I hear you are pregnant as well!" Chichi chirped handing Gohan to the wide awake Gohan.  
  
" Hai!" I am going to be a mother!" Bulma smiled hugely at this. But then turned to a frown as she sat Gohan back on the bed.  
  
" What's wrong Bulma?" Chichi asked.  
  
" I." Bulma began, her eyes narrowed slightly. " CHICHI GET ME A BUCKET IM GOING TO BE SICK" She screamed gagging slightly.  
  
Chichi jumped from the chair she had pulled up by Bulma. She grabbed the small trashcan that was on the end of the bed by the floor and put it in front of Bulma.  
  
Bulma turned and grabbed the trash bin heaving into it.  
  
Chichi had ran over to the other side of the bed and held Bulma's hair back.  
  
When Bulma was done Chichi took the bin away from Bulma and set it away from them and into the sink, letting the water fill it and then dump it back into the porcelain bowl.  
  
" I thought it was called 'Morning Sickness' for a reason." Bulma muttered.  
  
Chichi came back to the bed with a cup of water and an empty cup.  
  
" Wash your mouth out with this." Chichi laughed slightly at what Bulma had said.  
  
Bulma took the cup, swished her mouth and then spitting it out into the empty one.  
  
Chichi walked back to another trashcan and discarded the objects.  
  
" He's a cute." Bulma said smiling down at the chibi that was already half asleep.  
  
" I know! He's so cute! He looks like his father!"  
  
" You can also tell he's your son! His eyes! Wow. He's such a cute baby! I hope my baby will be cute like this!" Bulma said hugging the chibi slightly.  
  
" Hopefully a less cranky one too! And one that doesn't laugh at all your fights with your husband."  
  
" aw. That's so cute!"  
  
" Yeah, The first couple of times. Then it feels as if he's mocking us! ' Look at those dumb adults fight over dumb things!' He would think." Bulma giggled at chichi's voice of Gohan.  
  
" Are you going to train him when he gets old enough?"  
  
" Well. I don't want to but Goku says that we have to so he can be a good warrior and able to defend himself if he needs it. I want my baby to be smart! A scientist!"  
  
" I know what you mean! I mean I wouldn't want my son to train and fight either! Why, when he goes into is first battle it would worry me to death!"  
  
" He. Oh so your pretty sure it will be a boy!?"  
  
" No- Well I don't know. Might be. I've been having these bizarre dreams!"  
  
" Tell me about them."  
  
" Alright."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Nappa you bafoon go make me food!" Vegeta screamed at the brute warrior that was sitting around lazily in a chair.  
  
" Yes sir." He grumbled getting out of his seat and heading for the kitchen.  
  
" While you're at it Nappa make me something too!" Kakkarot screamed to him rubbing his stomach. " I sure am hungry!"  
  
" Kakkarot. Your ALWAYS hungry!" Vegeta chided back.  
  
" Well. Hey a Saiyans got to eat!"  
  
" Not every hour of the day Kakkarot."  
  
" KAKKAROT" A scream was heard coming from the kitchen.  
  
" YA?" Goku looked towards the doors when something came crashing into his face. " OWWWW" Goku screamed rubbing his face. " WHAT WAS THAT FOR NAPPA" He screamed to the warrior kicking the pan away.  
  
" Make your OWN damn food you damned lazy ass."  
  
" VEGETA!" Kakkarot screamed to Vegeta.  
  
" What do you want Kakkarot." Vegeta chuckled at the event that was displayed before him.  
  
" Make him make me food too!"  
  
" Make it yourself Kakkarot."  
  
" Aw. Vegeta! I'll spar with you!"  
  
" For as long as I want?"  
  
" For as long as you want."  
  
" Without holding back?"  
  
"Without holding back!"  
  
" Nappa. Make a meal."  
  
" But Sire!"  
  
" That an order!"  
  
Nappa just grumbled. Kakkarot stuck his tongue out at Nappa then ran to the gravity room laughing happily.  
  
" God Kakkarot. You're so childish now. Even more so. That harpy changed you a lot."  
  
" Well. I guess I am a little different and such!"  
  
" Act like a Saiyan! Not a child!"  
  
" Hai ouji-sama."  
  
" That's better.  
  
Goku's eyes narrowed as he got into his fighting stance, as did Vegeta. Ki's flared and bodies jumped at one another. Punches and kicks were thrown; the warriors moved hastily back to one another fighting powerfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Those stupid Monkey's." Frieza chuckled to himself. "They have no idea what they have just gotten themselves into!" He laughed even more.  
  
Zarbon stood at his side listening to the white and purpled tyrant.  
  
" This is going to be very entertaining Zarbon!" The tyrant laughed hysterically.  
  
" Hai My lord"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_________^ REVIEW! Or no chapter ;_; 


	16. CRASH

Ok people- I know I'm slow at updating! BUT! Its hard for me cause- I need to find a middle- I have the whole ending planned out @.@ just need to work on the middle.  
  
My Heart That You Hold~  
  
By: DestructiveMajinBulma~  
  
Chapter 16~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man Chichi! I can't believe I'm going to be a mother!" The blue haired beauty clasped her hands in excitement.  
  
" I can't believe Vegeta of all people is going to be a daddy!"  
  
Bulma's smile turned into a frown at the mention oh her loves name.  
  
" Vegeta. Oh no! What will he think!! I don't even know if he would want a child! And. he's not even here. and." Her talk shrank down to a barely audible whisper. " That dream."  
  
Not catching the last part, Chichi placed her hands on Bulma's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.  
  
" Bulma. You and Vegeta will be great parents" She tried to reassure her friend. " I'm sure Vegeta would want a child as well! And! Vegeta will be back sooner or later! I'm here for you anyways!" Chichi nodded matter-of- factly. " It'll be like I'm the father coursing the mother through her pregnancy." She told her with a hint of masculinity shown in her voice. Both women laughed at that.  
  
" I guess your right Chi."  
  
" You guess?! I'm ALAWAYS right!" she stated proudly with her hands fisted atop of her hips.  
  
Bulma wiped her eyes from the small tear from laughter that had formed with a smile. " Ya."  
  
" Now! We can start teaching you how to take care of babies!" She pointed to Gohan. " You can start with his diaper!"  
  
The blue haired woman groaned loudly. " You just want me to change the diaper so you don't have to."  
  
" Your absolutely right!"  
  
" Pfft."  
  
The little baby Gohan laughed flapping his small chubby arms everywhere as Bulma and Chichi stared at him giving him attention.  
  
" He loves to be noticed."  
  
" I can tell." Bulma whispered to her."  
  
" Now lets start on that diaper!"  
  
" Lets? Does that mean you will help too?"  
  
"Sure I will! I'll be t he spectator!"  
  
" Oh gee. Thanks!"  
  
" Anytime!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Prince Vegeta. How long is it until we reach Frieza's ship?"  
  
" How should I know Kakkarot!" The prince growled, kicking the taller warrior in the side. " Get up Kakkarot! This isn't 'sleep on the floor and ask idiotic questions' time. Do something productive."  
  
" Does that mean I can bug Nappa?" He opened one of his eyes and stared at the prince with a grin.  
  
" Well. I didn't say you couldn't now did I?"  
  
Kakkarot jumped up and landed in front of the door. " Gee. Great!"  
  
" Never found Kuji after all."  
  
" No. That's not like him to just run around like that- especially away from the castle during a time of war."  
  
" The war has not be initiated yet Kakkarot."  
  
" We all know that Frieza will start this war sooner or later. It's just a matter of time."  
  
" You may be right Kakkarot. But we cannot lead off as if we want war. We still need that woman to come up with weapons- things we could use against Frieza. We clearly aren't ready to engage in war. One of our top fighters is missing- half of the elites are taking over planets. Etc! We are completely vulnerable. I pray that Frieza has not sent for us to begin war. All we have is you Nappa and me. That wouldn't go down very well now would it Kakkarot."  
  
" No... It wouldn't. Especially when were the only brains."  
  
" You've got that right. That twit is lucky he has the strength power because if he didn't well. A rock would be a better opponent."  
  
" You are right at that my prince."  
  
" Did you call me lord Vegeta?" The brute Saiyan asked entering the room with a quirked eyebrow. " I thought I heard my name."  
  
" No Nappa. Now go work on another meal! I am getting hungry." The Saiyan stuck his nose in the air with his arms folded at his chest.  
  
" Ugh. Again sire? Why not Kakkarot?! Why do I have to do the cooking!"  
  
" Because Nappa, I said so! Now do as I say! I will not hesitate to destroy you for questioning my orders!"  
  
" Yes sire"  
  
Kakkarot grinned widely at his crewmember in mock.  
  
" Besides. Kakkarot will cook for us on the way back."  
  
Kakkarot's smirk turned to an expression of a shock.  
  
" ME? WHY ME VEGETA!"  
  
" That's PRINCE VEGETA!" Vegeta screamed at him then sent a ki blast towards his spiky locks.  
  
Kakkarot yelped, ducking and avoiding the beam that was sent towards his head.  
  
" Ok ok! Sheesh! I'll cook on the way back!"  
  
The beam smacked hard against the metal ships wall. Suddenly the ship began to tilt sideways- crashes and metal was heard tearing and clanking.  
  
" Oh no! What'd you do Vegeta!" Kakkarot yelled grabbing a hold of one of the pillars in the center of the ship.  
  
" Me!? It wasn't even- its your fault for not taking it like a man Kakkarot!"  
  
" MINE!"  
  
" YES YOU!"  
  
" WERE GONNA DIE!"  
  
Both black manned Saiyans looked at the bald brute with ' What the fuck' looks.  
  
" Got a little over dramatic?" He questioned.  
  
" Get the controls KAKKAROT!"  
  
" I THOUGHT YPU HAD THEM!"  
  
" ME?! WHY WOULD I POSSIBLY HAVE THEM KAKKAROT?! I'M YOUR PRINCE! I DON'T DO ANYTHING BUT GIVE YOU ORDERS!"  
  
" THEN NAPPA-"  
  
" NO NOT ME!"  
  
" ...." The prince just stared at the idiot Saiyans.  
  
" Oh. Yeah!" Kakkarot snapped his fingers. " Kuji usually has the controls. And since he's not here."  
  
"DAMN YOU KAKKAROT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!"  
  
" ITS KUJI'S FAULT!"  
  
The ships creaks grew louder and louder until all three Saiyans screamed aloud.  
  
" WERE BEING ATTACKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Damnit." The tanned, green haired warrior of Vegeta-sie cursed through his grinding teeth.  
  
He walked down the long corridor to Frieza's throne room.  
  
" What have I gotten myself into." He whispered to himself. " ill kill him one of these days." He told himself.  
  
He walked past the guards and threw the giant stoned doors of Frieza's throne room.  
  
" My lord." He kneeled on one knee staring at the ground with an angry façade- he didn't want the evil tyrant to see so he kept his face pointing towards the ground.  
  
" Kuji. Was your mission successful?"  
  
" Hai my lord. She will give birth in less than 4 months."  
  
" Good, good. It is good that you did not fail me my dear friend- you would have ended up my 'dead friend'" he chuckled at his own little joke.  
  
" It seems that Vegeta's ship has run into some. trouble. and without you- well, they have no one to control the ship."  
  
' Kakkarot can some what take control if he could remember his lessons.' He told himself.  
  
" Is that all the trouble they have?"  
  
" No. Apparently not." The tyrant smirked even more at his comment. " They're in more trouble than they could afford."  
  
" Meaning what my lord."  
  
" Lets just say. Someone has attacked the ship."  
  
Kuji gawked at the floor. " Do you think they will be successful in taking over Prince Vegeta's ship? I mean. They are very powerful."  
  
" Yes I know. This was unexpected."  
  
' Bullshit.'  
  
" Lets just see what our little monkey will do to get out of this one." The lizard chuckled again loudly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Whoever you find on the ship- destroy! Kill them. Look for supplies. Any woman, take as prisoners." What seemed to be the commander yelled at his army.  
  
He wore red armor with a green silk cape. White hair that touched to his lower back pulled into a ponytail. He wore a medallion around his neck, his posture uprising. He stroked his white beard with a smirk.  
  
" This was just to easy."  
  
" I wouldn't be to confident master."  
  
The young boy told him as he stood at his master's side.  
  
" Shut it boy."  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
The small child wore a holey shirt with thin green pants. His hair was messy; he had dirt on his face and was chained at his feet. He couldn't have been more than 9 years old.  
  
He began to follow his master in the broken in ship where Vegeta and the other two were held.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEWS.... O_O NOW! GIMME GIMME! XD!!!!!! 


	17. Spare Me

My Heart That You Hold

Chapter 17- Spare Me. 

" Do we attack sire?"

            " Not yet- wait for it Kakkarot." The two whispered amongst themselves as they hid in the shadows of the ship unnoticed by the dozens of men in the area. " These men are so stupid. We don't even have to mask our ki."

            " Hai."

            " SIRE!" One of the guards on the ship screamed. " We've caught the owner of the ship.

            The man pushed the tall bald warrior forwards, pushing him on his knees down in front of his captain.

            " What's your name" 

            " Nappa." He grunted

            " Are you the only one that is aboard the ship?" 

            " No."

            " You lie."

            " Maybe I do"

            " WHERE ARE THEY!" 

            He screamed but got no response. Nappa just began to laugh his head off.

            " WHATS SO FUNNY!"

            " Do you even know what I am?"

            The captain looked him over. 

            " A man."

            " Not just any man…" he smirked. " A Saiyan."

            " A Saiyan!!"

            Nappa faded behind the captain and punched him over the head with his fists making the man fall forward. 

            " NOW!" Screamed Vegeta

            Kakkarot and Vegeta both dashed out of they're hiding place and at the warriors. 

            " TIME TO DIE!" screamed Vegeta as he made a mad dash at the men.

            Men were being slaughtered from left to right until only a few men stood, shaking and frozen in spot as they stared at the vicious Saiyans in front of themselves.

            " Give me one good reason why I should let any of you live?" The mighty Saiyan prince stood tall with his arms folded over his chest scowling at the shaking men. 

            The small slave boy stood there shaking on the ground with blood dripping off his chin from the slaughters from the previous fight. His turquoise yellow eyes were wide filled with fear, when his master grabbed a hold of his neck and threw him at the Saiyans. 

            " Take him as a sacrifice! Let me be! Take the boy! He's young and strong!"  The captain shivered and made a bolt through the exit of the ship. 

            Kakkarot grabbed the boy as he was flung at them and stared hard into the boy's eyes. He shook and stared back with all the fear in the world, he wouldn't cry though. He would not show that much weakness; especially in front of Saiyans. 

            " What… a dumb fucking coward." Vegeta groaned throwing a gloved hand over his face and shaking his head slightly. He walked out the door to follow the man that had fled.

            " Take care of the rest of them Nappa, take care of the boy Kakkarot."

            " Hai." Nappa replied cracking his knuckles staring at the men in front of him that tried to make mad dashes out any open doors.

            Kakkarot stood still just staring into the boy's eyes with know expression whatsoever written on his face. 

            " What's your name?" He finally asked the boy. 

            " T-T-Taka-shi" He whispered through his dry shaking throat. 

            " Takashi. That's a nice name."

            " Th- Thank you sir."

            " How old are you their son?" He asked holding the boy by his shoulders. 

            " I- I don't know. I th-think 9."

            " You don't know your own age?"

            " N-No sir. I've been a slave since a small child around 3. They never told m-me how old I was." 

            " That's sad." 

            The boy just stared at Goku sweating, thinking his time was over. He closed his eyes tight and held still.

            Kakkarot placed a hand on top of Takashi's head. 

            " A-aren't you going to get rid of me now?" 

            " Course not. You look like my son. I could never get rid of anything that looked like my son." 

            " What will become of me." The boy gasped. He thought for a moment and then kneeled in front of Kakkarot. " What would you like me to do Master?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            " Oh Captaiiiin…" A sadistic chuckle echoed throughout the halls of the larger ship. " Captain." He growled. 

            The other man tried to stay as still as possible, sweat ran down his temples and forehead in nervousness, his breath was held in his throat as he watched the prince pass him by with that eerie laugh. 

            " I am starting to grow tired of this cowardice act. Come out now or face a slowly and painful death." The prince growled folding his arms across his chest.

            The prey didn't budge an inch. 'Why me? Why me. What have I done so terribly wrong!'

            " You breathe… Quite loudly." The prince laughed loudly in the mans ear as he crept behind him. The man let out a blood hurdling scream as he noticed Vegeta. 

            " Please! Spare me! I'll give you anything you want!" 

            Vegeta just grunted not interested. An energy of blue lights formed in his hand, it was pointed at the quivering man in front of him. 

            " Um. I- I have information on Frieza!" 

            Vegeta turned his attention back to the man and grabbed him by his shirt lifting him off the ground. " And what kind of information would you possible have of Frieza that would be of any good use to me?" 

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            " Your going to come with us. Alright."

            " Hai. Hai master."

            " You don't need to call me master. Call me Kakkarot."

            " Yes mas- Kak- ma- Kakkarot." The boy shook his head bowing in front of the warrior. 

            " Good. Get use to it."

            " Hai."

            " Why don't we just blast the kid Kakkarot? He isn't of any use to us. Vegeta per say."

            " If not for Vegeta than I do. He will come back to Vegeta-sei whether you like it or not."

            " The prince will not allow this."

            " I do not care."

            " You will." The bald brute grunted sitting on the dead body of a former warrior. 

            " He's just a boy."

            " You don't pity – even children."

            " He reminds me of my son." Kakkarot said sitting in front of Nappa with a scowl on his face. 

            " If you came across every person that reminded you of your son- well, you cant pity them all Kakkarot. Grow up."

            " Why should we kill off an innocent _'child'?_"

            " That's the way things work."

            " Not how I work. I will not kill a child." 

            " Suit yourself Kakkarot." 

            " Hmph." 

            " Were leaving NOW." The prince growled storming into the room. 

            " Why isn't he dead." Vegeta pointed to the child that stood near the wall on the far end of the room. 

            " He's coming back to Vegeta-sei Ouji-sama."

            " Says who Kakkarot."

            " Vegeta-" 

            " No one else. Don't ever spare anyone without my permission. He better be a good cook" The Ouji grunted.

            " Hai Sire. I can cook."

            " Then get to it boy." Vegeta barked. " Kakkarot, get over here and figure out how to work this damned machine."

            " I do not know how Vegeta-sama."

            " I…can sire. If you wish for me to." 

            " Thank god we have some brains here. Get over here brat."

            " Yes master."

            " Call me Prince Vegeta."

            " Hai Prince Vegeta."

            Vegeta walked out of the room to his room without another word said to any of the other warriors. He had to think. 

~*~

            _" He's after you Vegeta. He wants your club. He wants **you**, your planet and your mate." _

_            " If you don't watch your tongue you might as well kiss it goodbye." The prince spat out through clenched teeth. " Because Kami knows I will tare it right out of your mouth." With his eyes- he could kill. " How do you know of this?!"_

_            " I have my ways. That's not all either. He knows your plotting against him. He knows everything! And one of your own guards are sided with him. That is how he knows of all your plans. Honestly, I thought your species were very loyal to they're Prince. I suppose not, backstabbing clan." He spat on the ground. " Working for Frieza. How humiliating!"_

_            Vegeta's grip tightened around the man's throat, eventually the man stopped trying to scream and went limp. Vegeta sneered at the form in his grasp. He squeezed a final time and let the head pop off, roll on the floor as the blood oozed over his gloved hands and armor. His eyes grew angrier at the information he was told. _

_            " This cannot be true."_

_            My child, and my mate are in trouble. My planet, this isn't possible, not yet.  _

_~*~_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            " Wow! Chichi! I did it!" Bulma squealed as she held the sleeping baby in her arms. 

            " It's really hard to get him to be calm when he's crying hysterically like that!" 

            " Yeah. Only took an hour just about. He's so cute though. He looks so cute when he's sleeping like that." Bulma cooed poking his little nose with her finger. 

            " Yes he is."

            " I bet my baby will be this cute!" 

            " I wonder what your baby will look like. I mean, you and Vegeta look so different! What will his colors be!"

            " Wow! I haven't even been thinking about that!" Bulma plotted for a while and then let out a big yawn. " I think I'm tired."

            " Yeah, me too. You need your sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning Bulma. Goodnight."

            " Goodnight Chichi."

            Chichi had taken the baby from Bulma and both women made their way down the long hallway each going into they're own chambers when they reached them.  

            Bulma climbed in her lonely over sized bed that she shared with Vegeta, as soon as her head hit the black soft feather pillows she fell into a deep sleep. 

~*~

            _" Vegeta! Please!" The woman cried spontaneously._

            Bulma twitched and turned around watching the event in front of her. 

            ' That's… me!' 

            She was standing on a cliff, in front of her stood the flamed haired Saiyan. His eyes dark and evil filled with red, if you looked deeply. He was dressed in his battle suit armor with a sword clutched in his hands. Behind him stood a small child of no more than 5. He had purple hair and dark blue eyes. He had a hardened face, which a 5 year old, or any child should have. 

            A blue haired woman dressed in a white peal dress stood in front of Vegeta crying hysterically clutching a small golden locket to her chest.  

            _" Vegeta! Please! Stop this! This isn't you!" _

_            " Quiet woman." The man grunted evilly with hate and maliciousness in his deep voice. _

_            "  Vegeta!!! I'm your mate! What are you doing! Stop this!" She screamed and screamed but nothing got through to the taller man._

_            '_What's going on?'

            _" I love you." The blue haired woman smiled as she held the bundle In her arms._

_            The scenery was now in a lightened room, with love instead of hate in the atmosphere. _

_            " I love you too." The dark haired man told her as he kissed the top of her head. _

            Bulma clutched her head, her eyes widened with confusion, shock and fear. 

            " Why am I still seeing these things!!!! STOP! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed loudly until her surroundings went black.  

            In the dark a man appeared out of nowhere. His green eyes piercing into her blue aqua ones.   

            " Kuji!!" She screamed as he made his way to her…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            GIVE ME REVIEWS! - Cries- x.x ;_; is that so much to ask from you people! ^-^ And recommend my fic! XD lol justtt kidding, it isn't that good lol.  –Scratches head- ;_; anyone got any idea's!!!!! ANYTHING?! ;_; I'm like… totally losing myself @_@ I forget about stuff. X.x ; some one wanna help me with this? ;_; anyone?!?!?!?!?! REVIEW AT LEAST x_x!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

            The more reviews… The faster I update! X_X!!!!!!! ^_^; ya so update! ( If im feeling generous.)  


	18. Oyasumi

Ohayooooooooooo Guyssssss!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^" We still got's a loooooong way to go till this fic is over. Unfortunately for you.  
  
........  
  
This fic is being discontinued after this chapter =(  
  
;.;!  
  
My Heart That You Hold  
  
Chapter 18-  
  
By: Majin Bulma  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kuji!!" Bulma screamed as her eyes widened.  
  
The green haired man stared at her with sorrow and regret.  
  
Bulma studied his face as she saw the sighs of grief. 'Am I still dreaming? This looks very real. I... don't understand why I am still having these dreams. That little boy... Vegeta, even Kuji!  
  
"Explain yourself at once Kuji!" she growled at the emerald colored haired man  
  
The warrior thought for a moment before answering. He hadn't thought that Bulma would be up and would catch him. But he was wrong and needed a good excuse to why he was there.  
  
In reality he was there to give Bulma another dose of the liquid he had given her before to help her pregnancy come along faster. Frieza was very impatient and wanted the child to hurry and come along already.  
  
"Reporting to you."  
  
"Oh hurry up Kuji."  
  
"Don't interrupt me." He growled.  
  
"Shove it up your small asshole."  
  
"Woman! Don't PUSH IT!"  
  
"Woman! Don't PUSH IT!" She mimicked his tone of voice, except the little squeaks that was emitted. "Honestly ass-face. What are you doing here."  
  
"I WAS GETTING TO THAT PART YOU INSOLENT WOMAN!"  
  
"Don't MAKE ME GET THAT KI REPRESSOR OUT!"  
  
"LIKE YOU COULD GET IT AROUND ME AGAIN!"  
  
"OH YOU'D BE SURPRISED! IV'E BEEN WORKING ON IT! NOW IT IS 10X BETTER THAN IT USED TO BE!!! AND I HAVE OTHER WEAPONS I COULD USE AGIANST YOU!"  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Whore."  
  
"Rapist monkey!"  
  
"Stuck up ningen."  
  
"Gay ass stalker!"  
  
"STALKER!?"  
  
"PEEPING TOM!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
" INTRUDEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed as she grabbed her pillow and bashed Kuji over the head with it over and over again screaming curses at him.  
  
Kuji grabbed the pillow after Bulma had gotten a few shots on his face and flipped her back on the bed. Bulma just stuck her tongue out and gave him the- oh so special finger.  
  
"WHY YOU! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME!"  
  
"NEH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'M GOING TO KIL YOU!"  
  
"AND THEN VEGETA WILL KILL YOU MONKEY!"  
  
"IT WOULD BE WORTH IT!"  
  
"MWHAHAHHAHAHHA!!!!"  
  
Kuji stared at Bulma for a minute after her little outburst. He quirked a brow as she held up a tiny little object between her fingers.  
  
"And, what are you going to do with that? Throw it at me?"  
  
Bulma eyes glowed dangerously as she got from her bed. "Oh, you could say that." She said with a smirk as she advanced upon him.  
  
"Woman, do you honestly think that you can hurt me by throwing something as small as that at me?" Obviously, Kuji has forgotten that little information about Bulma being a scientist. Bad news for him...  
  
"Well if you don't think that it will hurt you, why don't you just stand there and test your theory out." She winked. "Since I am oh but a small weak human woman nothing I do to- oh so powerful Kuji, will affect him. Unless... Your scared?" She raised a brow at him, more stating than questioning him.  
  
"WHAT! SCARED? RIGHT YOU IDIOT WOMAN! I WOULD NEVER BE SCARED OF A WEAKLING LIKE YOU!" He burst out in a fit of rage clenching his fists tightly.  
  
' You idiot monkey, I would have thought I would need to put up more of a fight, but I mean. This is pathetic! Did he forget about the last time? This time though. It's going to be different; he won't be getting away from me! And I will not spare him this time!' Bulma chuckled quietly in her head. ' Oh your mine little Kuji.'  
  
Bulma stepped forward as she had an evil glint in her eyes, which Kuji noticed. His brain began to process this when Bulma threw the small device at him. It expanded and went whistling towards him.  
  
"OH SHIT!" He screamed remembering it was another ki repressor modified in a different form. He tried to leap away but it had wound itself against his left arm.  
  
Bulma, after throwing her invention, had gone to the closet and pulled out a small mallet.  
  
"Remember this Kuji? Hmmmmmm?" She beckoned walking to him. "THIS TIME ITS DIFFERENT! MWHAHAHHHAHHA!!!!!!" She screamed running at him full force with the large hammer above her head.  
  
Screams and pounds could be heard down the empty corridors as well as "GET BACK HERE BASTARD!" and "DROP DEAD YOU WITCH! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Vegeta's POV.~*~  
  
I am still lying in bed... have been for hours and hours just thinking of what I should do.  
  
Go back to Frieza?  
  
Go back home?  
  
I don't know what to do. I need my mate. Our cub grows inside of her. And if someone is betraying they're Prince. Well. My mate is alone with him. Or her. I doubt it would be a female.  
  
Who's on my bad list?... That's not an easy question. That's mostly every besides Kakkarot Kuji and my mate! Yeah, that narrows it down... Maybe... Nappa?  
  
No... Nappa's an idiot, but not that stupid. I am sure of that.  
  
My sighs grow heavier as I continue to think of the new enemy.  
  
Maybe it was just... I don't know, maybe he was just trying to get under my skin.  
  
BAH! A prince shouldn't be away, locked in his room like a woman! Thinking of idiot things while he should be out and taking control! I will go home and report to Frieza when I get there! That is what will happen and if he doesn't like it. Tough fucking luck.  
  
I rise from my bed and head out to the main room where I feel Kakkarot and that idiot Nappa as well as the child.  
  
What to do with him when we get to Vegeta-sei? Maybe he can be that woman's servant. Hn.  
  
"Kakkarot how long till we reach Vegeta-sei?" I ask the tall brute as he trains in the training room on my right.  
  
"Couple days prince."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Wont Frieza be angered with our absence?" The raven-haired man had stopped training and was now making his way to me while wiping his brow from sweat.  
  
"Do I care?" I bark at him with a scowl on my face.  
  
"Any other person, Prince Vegeta, I know you wouldn't. But this is Frieza. You know that." His visage grew serious as we stared into each other's eyes deeply.  
  
' Kakkarot, is trustworthy... Maybe I should ask for his opinion?' My mind contemplated whether telling him what that bastard captain had said to me.  
  
After a minute or so of having a mental fight between ourselves I had finally said something.  
  
"I need to tell you something I have heard Kakkarot. And I trust you more than any one on Vegeta-sei."  
  
"Hai my lord."  
  
I motioned my hand for him to follow me, which he did. The only room that is sound proof is the training room. But, there are cameras in there. As well as speakers. And if Nappa, is the one against his prince and he catches wind of what I say then. I guess I'm in deep shit with Frieza. So, we will head to my room.  
  
"Is something troubling you my prince?" He asks but I do not answer his question. I am to jumbled in my thoughts at the moment.  
  
The rest of the way to my corridors was spent in silence between ourselves. As we entered the large room I leaned against my door with my long blue spandex arms crossed out in front of me as Kakkarot stood in front of my face.  
  
"What is it Ouji-sama?"  
  
"We have. An issue on our hands. And I know you are my most trustworthy guard. So I have chosen to include you in on this." I tell him as my scowl. ' Like I was going to ask him for his opinion! I do not ask people! I tell them!'  
  
I stretch my senses out just to make sure know one is in hearing range.  
  
"Treason." I tell him.  
  
"Treason?"  
  
"Someone is giving away things to Frieza."  
  
"What. None of the Saiyans would do that Vegeta. Why would you think that?"  
  
"The captain from the other ship."  
  
"What, he's just trying to make you paranoid Vegeta. Plus, Frieza needs us. And we haven't betrayed him, well that he doesn't know about."  
  
"He's planning on destroying Vegeta-sei... and everyone on it." I tell him with a deep growl. I had purposely left out about the part of him after my cub, my mate and me.  
  
I watched as Kakkarot just sat there with his mouth agape.  
  
"And I think I know who it is."  
  
"If anyone, who?"  
  
I stared at him thinking of whether to tell him whom I suspect. " Nappa." I tell him after a long pause.  
  
"Nappa?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Why Nappa?"  
  
"I don't know. He's the only one on the ship. I never liked him that much anyways. Giving him a whole 'nother reason to report to Frieza."  
  
"Nappa's not that stupid."  
  
"I thought as well."  
  
"Nappa..."  
  
"This could just be a rumor, Vegeta. You don't know for sure if Frieza is after Vegeta-sei. Though, it does sound like something he would do. We are too useful to him though."  
  
"Who knows Kakkarot? Keep out look. Just in case, I would hate to think that because we passed this off as a silly rumor Vegeta-sei was destroyed."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Let's get back before anyone suspects anything."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Gohan, Shhh, Shhh baby. Go back to bed. Sleep time." Chichi cooed as she bounced and patted the baby on her shoulder." The screams died down some what, but the baby still screamed and wailed loudly in the night.  
  
"Do you miss your daddy Gohan?"  
  
The baby mewed softly, his cries diminished for a second at the mention of his father.  
  
"Aw, you miss daddy, well Gohan daddy will be home later. He's out on a mission with that ba- bonehead Vegeta." She told the baby and caught herself from swearing in front of the innocent ears of the child.  
  
"See." She softly whispered as baby Gohan's chubby little arms stopped flailing and clutched gently onto his mother's shirt. His eyes drooped slightly as his cries stopped.  
  
Bot the mother and child jumped harshly as they heard a scream and a loud crash.  
  
"BULMA!" The raven-haired mother screamed as she rushed out of her room to find the source of what had happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'M GOING TO GET YOU KUJI! YOU'RE SO DEAD! YOU STUPID IDIOT POMPOUS JERK!!!!" The blue haired woman screamed down the halls.  
  
"YOU CRAZY BITCH GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
"NEVEEEEEEEEER!"  
  
"I SAID GET AWAY!" Kuji screamed back jumping as the mallet tried to make contact with him again.  
  
"WOULD YOU HOLD STILL!!!!!!" Bulma screamed even louder frustrated that every time she went to hit Kuji she missed and made a very large hole in the royal palace floors.  
  
"YOUR FUCKING CRAZY!"  
  
"AM I!" She screamed running at him again.  
  
Kuji ran faster, panting heavily as he was starting to get out of breath from running from the 'crazy bitch with the hammer'. He turned the corners heading for the stairs. He jumped and landed on them running down them as fast as he could.  
  
Bulma came running just as fast, turning the corner. She didn't see the steps to the stairs.  
  
Her foot dropped down, she screamed as she tripped and tumbled down the steps. The hammer smacked into the wall bouncing off and hitting her in the ankle as she rolled un-movingly onto the cold floor.  
  
Blood spilled from her open wounds, her ankle looked twisted and mangled. She was unconscious, and who knew if she were even breathing. Who even knew if the baby that was growing so vastly inside of her was still alive?  
  
"Bulma!!!" Screamed a girlish voice, a wailing baby was heard next to her as the footsteps pounded down the halls.  
  
And then everything seen went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
='( Aw, too bad guys! See Ya Laaaaaateeeeeeeeerzzzzzzz~!!!!!!! ^^;  
  
Majin Bulma 


	19. Keep Your Lips Sealed

My Heart That You Hold  
  
Chapter 19- Keep your lips Sealed.  
  
"Bulma!!!" The raven-haired woman screamed again shaking the broken and bleeding woman that was sprawled out across the stony cold floor. "Oh Bulma! Please be ok! Bulma!" Cries filled the room of the woman and her baby boy, panic followed as guards ran towards the source of the screams.  
  
A dark shadow hid behind the walls watching the small crowd of people gathering around the bleeding woman. His footsteps went unheard as he retreated back to the prince's room to look for the item that would unlock the bind on his upper left arm so he could be free again and get back to his duties.  
  
' The woman should have just not gotten herself into this mess... and now... She will pay dearly for what has happened.'  
  
"The Dinner is done your highness." The small boy spoke high a deep bow towards his new master. "I hope you and your comrades enjoy your meal, and I hope to hear from you if anything is needed my lord." The child bowed again, turning around and retreating back towards the kitchen when a voice made his feet halt.  
  
"Wow! He's so formal!" The spiky haired man chuckled at the child. " You don't have to be like that! Just call him 'Geta!"  
  
"If you call me that again Kakkarot I will bite your hand off."  
  
"Your so funny Vegeta!"  
  
"You believe I am kidding?"  
  
"OO; You would bite my hand off..."  
  
"-- Yes baka." (A/N ok sorry – I thought the faces would fit with the moment XD! Lol ok. I'm sorry I won't do it again)  
  
"That wouldn't taste good 'Geta- OOPS! I MEAN VEGETA!"  
  
The prince lunged himself at the warrior after his little mess up. The two warriors tackled each other rolling across the floor of the ship. The prince was trying to punch the living daylights out of his bodyguard and the other one was thinking how amusing and funny his prince was acting- he just blocked and tried to scramble away.  
  
Kakkarot jumped to his feet, running to get away when a gloved hand grabbed his foot, making him crash and smack his chin against the corner of the glass kitchen table.  
  
"GOD FUICKING DAMNIT!" Kakkarot cursed and screamed gripping his chin in pain as blood oozed out and stained his tanned skin and the white colored carpet of the ship.  
  
Nappa roared in laughter as well as Vegeta as Kakkarot bounced around growling in pain while he gripped his chin.  
  
"Uh... sir, would you like me to get the first aid kit?"  
  
"Ya sure"  
  
"Don't bother" Vegeta said as he strolled over to Kakkarot and punched him upside the head.  
  
"VEGETA!"  
  
The prince handed him a plate of meat that was sitting on the table that held the feast upon it. Which made Kakkarot just grin and grab the plate, forgetting about his wounds and digging into the food like an old man that hadn't eaten in days.  
  
Vegeta grabbed his own plate of food and headed down the halls.  
  
"You can stay and eat together, but I have things to do." The prince barked out gruffly and then followed suit to his destination.  
  
"Are you sure that you are alright Master Kakkarot?"  
  
"Just call me Goku! Yes, I'm fine. You can sit and eat with me and Nappa!" Kakkarot eyed the other bodyguard from the corner of his eye for some reason.  
  
"Treason."  
  
"Nappa..."  
  
"And here I thought you were dead meat Kakkarot." The brute roared in laughter. ' You wish' Kakkarot thought in his mind...  
  
"Is food always the answer to your problems." He roared again picking up his own food and downing it.  
  
' Have to watch my back.'  
  
Black hair that stood in a flame walked down the empty corridors with a plate full of food in hand, his tail holding his massive sized drink. Something awful as troubling the princes mind as he opened the door to his room. A scowl was set to his face as he stared at the food in a disgusted manor.  
  
The white plate was thrown, hard against the wall clashing and breaking into tiny pieces as the food and glass spread across the floor in a big mess.  
  
"I will not be stabbed in the back by any Saiyan." The prince growled loudly. "Nappa, if you are behind this you will pay- and I will personally rip your tail from your backside and shove my fist down your throat after I beat you until you cant move. And if any other person is doing this. HEAR ME NOW! I'LL FIND YOU OUT AND YOU WILL WISH YOU NEVER MESED WITH THE PRINCE OF VEGETA-SIE! DO YOU HEAR ME!" He roared loudly powering up halfway in his anger.  
  
The door to the prince's room flung open followed by a patch of spiked black hair. "Ouji-sama! What's going on!?"  
  
The prince roared picking up the closest thing to him, which was a blue metallic vase, he threw it at him but it had missed and hit the corner of the door shattering around him.  
  
"GET OUT KAKKAROT!" He bellowed powering down slightly.  
  
"Sire! If you keep powering up like this the whole ship will parish!"  
  
The prince took a minute to get a control of himself. His power decreased and returned back to normal. His dark narrowed eyes turned and stared into Kakkarot's dark ebony ones.  
  
"You are dismissed Kakkarot."  
  
Kakkarot didn't move. Instead he hesitantly made his way into the room shutting his door behind him as he made his way to his prince.  
  
"What is wrong Vegeta?"  
  
"Nothing Kakkarot. I thought I gave you an order." He glared and sneered.  
  
"I want to know what's going on."  
  
"Do you think Nappa is the one behind this?"  
  
"I don't know sire. Nappa's never done anything against you before."  
  
"I know that! I think I am just becoming paranoid."  
  
"Your not the only one."  
  
"I still haven't been able to contact that dick face Kuji"  
  
Both men's eyes lit up as The Prince spoke the name.  
  
"You don't think!?" Kakkarot spoke looking disbelieved.  
  
"Well he's not here!"  
  
"Kuji is loyal to the Royals! And the Saiyans!"  
  
"Who knows Kakkarot, I though he was."  
  
"No, I don't believe it! He's got to have a good reason as to why he wasn't on the ship."  
  
"We will see Kakkarot."  
  
"I still don't believe its Kuji."  
  
"I don't either, but as my duty as a Prince to the Royal thrown of Vegeta-sie, I have to keep all possibilities open."  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"Head back to Vegeta-sei."  
  
"What about Frieza..."  
  
"That lizard has got to be behind this! I just know it. I'll kill him. Just you wait. One day I'll rip my hand threw his stomach and pull out his black heart. I'll crush my hands over his neck and watch as he suffocates in horror; knowing the Prince, Vegeta of all Saiyans defeated a filthy creature such as him." Saliva shot from Vegeta's mouth as he discarded the spit that had gathered in disgust, it landed inside the trashcan at the right of the nightstand. He let out a hardy grunt as Kakkarot starred at him mesmerized for some odd reason.  
  
"Maybe you should get back the child and Nappa, Kakkarot. Don't want anyone to be suspicious."  
  
"Hai Ouji-sama" Kakkarot had spoken with a soft bow before retreating out of the door. Before Kakkarot had set his last step out of the door, he heard his Ouji-sama call to him once more.  
  
"Keep this amongst ourselves Kakkarot, one word and we can be killed off just as easily."  
  
"Hai."  


o.o WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME I UPDATED oO; I don't remember .! I wasn't gonna update either. Cause, you know, I did say I had discontinued this fanfic. Buuuuuuut!!!!!!!!! I am really bored lol. So I decided to start it up again... well, till school starts.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.o And i might just keep going =)!!!

MajinBulma


	20. Dont Stop

            o.o WOW. Looki all the reviews ;; I decided to just keep writing Just to finish it. Though. I can tell you this. X.x… There's going to be A LOT of chapters Oo I think we are still in the beginning on the story. –Dies- x.x! And I think there will be a sequal too. Or ill just stray away from the original idea and end it soon ; I dunno.

My Heart That You Hold

Chapter 20

Majin Bulma

OOOOO

            Pale hands were folded together on top of the sleeping forms abdomen. A thick blanket was placed a top of the beings body, wrapped securely around her curves. A small moist towel was placed upon her forehead while a raven-haired woman sat across from her, sleeping soundly, holding a small child in her arms and lap.

            Small groans emitted from the blue haired woman's throat as she tossed her head to the left, her brows creased, her fingers gripped tighter together as she slept.

Dream

            _" Mommy, you're always going to be with me right?" A small child with lavender hair asked curiously to the woman that held him. His fingers curled around the front of her collar, small head tilted to stare in her eyes as he propped his small feet on her lap._

_            A smile graced her features as she ran her hand through his small locks of lavender, fingers stroking and grooming. " Of course." _

_            " Good." He smiled, leaning his head back against her shoulder._

            _Black covered the scenery, a sword shot out stabbing the woman in the stomach. Blood dripped and poured around the wound and the sword. Another figure gripped the small child of 3 years by the hair. She let out a silent scream as the man took the child away crying and screaming for his mother. _

_            She tried to reach him, but it wasn't allowed. The sword was roughly pulled from her abdomen. Blue eyes of tears traveled up to her executer. Her blues met the dark of black.  _

_            " V-Vegeta…" _

..

" VEGETA!"

            Blue hair flew forward as the body jerked from her sleeping state into a sitting position. The towel fell landing in her lap. A small huff of air escaped her pale lips as she took her surroundings in, in shock and surprise.

            " What happened?" She asked to know one in particular.

            Small chirps and laughter came from the side of her; she turned, seeing the small infant in her friends lap.

            " Gohan? What are you guys doing here?" Scooting off the bed, she made her short distance to the small baby, lifting him from his mothers hold. She sat him in the bed with her as she let him grab her fingers in a tight hold, chirping and squawking.  

            " Damnit, I know what happened. That asshole Kuji made me fall down the stairs." Her eyes widened in fear. " The baby!" She looked down at her stomach, which happened to grow a lot since the last time she had seen herself." I guess he's ok then…"

            Laughter stopped, as attentions turned to the door. A fist was pounding on it, startling the raven-haired woman out of her sleep.

..

            " Time?"

            " We will be there by morning tomorrow Sire."

            " Good. I'll get to see my baby boy and Chichi. And we can see if Bulma is up Vegeta!"

            " Hn."

            " I'm going straight to the bar."

            " That's all you ever do Nappa."

            " What else is there to do? Fuck, drink and spar. That's the life for me." He bald warrior grinned as he closed his eyes, leaned in his chair with his feet propped upon the table. Both black haired warriors stared slightly at him, the child stood in between Kakkarot's and Vegeta's chair.   

            " There's more to life than that dumbass. Hey, why don't ya sit down kid?" Kakkarot exclaimed pointing to the seat next to him.  

            " I am fine master Kakkarot."

            " Agh, just call me Kakkarot, or Goku! I'm no master, nor do I wish to be one. I'm your friend." Kakkarot gave a hearty smile to the young Takashi.

            " Alright sir. Um, Kakkarot."

            " Sit boy, you're annoying me by just standing there."

            " Yes Sire."

            Vegeta gave a small grunt in reply, his arms folded across his chest as his right foot was bent resting on the table.

            " Isn't Frieza going to be mad at us?"

            " No, he's going to award us for disobeying." Vegeta growled annoyingly, rolling his eyes at the bald warriors stupidity. " Of course you idiot ass sorry excuse for a Saiyan."

            Nappa scratched the back of his head, frowning.

            " I wish this ship would hurry up and get back home." Kakkarot groaned throwing both arms behind his head. " This is getting boring."

            " It's not supposed to be fun Kakkarot."

            " I know, but. Ah forget it. I reported to one of the guards that we would be returning tomorrow. They are preparing for our arrival."

            " Did you get any news about the woman?"

            Kakkarot fell silent for a minute. He rubbed a hand behind his head, he laughed nervously staring at Vegeta.  " I guess… I kinda forgot to ask."

            " IDIOT!!!!" Vegeta screamed throwing the nearest object, which was a glass cup, smacking the black haired warrior in the head. The cup smashed against the spikes, then rolled down to the floor. Kakkarot gripped the side of his head, rubbing it.

            " Ow! Vegeta! It was an accident!"

            " And so was that."

            " No it wasn't!"

            Nappa chuckled at the small display between the Prince and the other warrior. " And here I thought I was stupid."

            " Believe me, Kakkarot's a lot smarter than your sorry ass."

            " Ha! I knew I was smarter than Nappa!"

            " Whatever Kakkarot." Nappa yawned raising his hand to his mouth. " Once we wake up, it will only be a couple hours till Vegeta-sei.

            Vegeta rose from his chair, walking towards the door.

            " Where are ya going Vegeta?"

            " Training."

            " Ok, see ya later then!"

            Nappa rose as well, heading towards the door.

            " I'm going to bed. No point in staying up."

            After both men left, Kakkarot and Takashi were the only ones left. " So Taka! What's in your mind?"

            " Nothing good…"

            " Hm?"

            " I shouldn't say…"

            " Oh, come now! What's up?"

            " My master…old master. He worked for this Frieza character… And his scientists were helping him work on a machine…"

            " Yeah? What kind of machine?"

            " One to wipe out all the Saiyans…"

            " What? How? How does this work?"

            " I don't know exactly _how_ it does. I had just over-heard him one night after… taking his pleasure out on me." He blushed in shame slightly, eyes stared downcast. " He was talking to another man. With green hair, long green hair. Frieza has it, and has some men working on it."

            " I need to tell-"

            " No, please don't involve me in this Master Kakkarot! I'll be killed for my treason!"

            " Who could kill you? We already killed your old master and all his crew members."

            The small boy with Red crimson hair pulled his turtle neck collar down for Kakkarot to see. A small device was wrapped around his neck; small numbers were imprinted around the sides.

            " This, is what my master uses to control me… Not the one on that ship. My first one… He can hear everything I say with this… But right now, his is turned off and the only way I know of that is because I saw the red button shut off from the reflection of the cup. If he heard anything about Frieza he would report it back to him. Which would cause your planet to be held in a war, Frieza would come for you! Just stay quiet! Please."

            " I am going to have to tell Vegeta…Anyway to get it off?" The small button beeped back to the red crimson. Kakkarot pointed to his neck, Takashi shook his head sadly.

            " You should get some rest. If you need anything I will be in my room."

            " Hai."

            The spiky haired warrior made his way towards the door; he spared one last glance back towards the small young child, and then made his way towards Vegeta's room.

            _' Poor kid…'_ He thought_. ' What am I going to do? Should I tell Vegeta? Well… I guess I have too. But what are we going to do about Frieza? I knew that asshole couldn't be trusted. We are just going to have to fight fire with fire!' _

Xx Vegeta's P.O.V xX

            My head was resting on a pillow; arms were folded over my chest as I thought to myself. My eyes were closed, feet propped on pillows. When I heard the door open. In stepped Kakkarot with a serious facial expression. My eyes were opened now, but I didn't move anything else.

            " What brings you hear Kakkarot?" I ask him as he steps towards my bed.

            " Bad news."

            " What about?" I ask, sitting in an upright position.

            " Frieza is plotting against us."

            " Oh? And how do you know of this Kakkarot." Maybe… even Kakkarot could be the criminal. How does he know Frieza is doing this? Did Kakkarot betray me? Is he working for Frieza? My eyes narrow in suspicion.

            " Vegeta, you're getting paranoid. I am not working for Frieza so you can get that little scowl and nasty look off of your face."

            The audacity…

            But I suppose he's right. I think I am loosing my mind. Of course Kakkarot wouldn't betray me. He's to stupid for one thing.

            " Takashi."

            " So he's-"

            " No, he over heard his old master one night. Frieza has scientists that are working on some kind of machine that will destroy all of us.  He doesn't know what it does or how it works. I was thinking that we should get some of our scientists to do the same. Some kind of weapon."

            " We already have one Kakkarot. But we don't know if it will be powerful enough to kill Frieza. Still working on it. This is confidential information Kakkarot, don't discuss this with anyone."

            " Right."

            " Is that all?"

            " Yes, that's all. I will talk to you tomorrow then. Oyasumi Ouji-sama."

Back on Vegeta-sei… 

            The pounding stopped, and a voice yelled through the doors.

            " Mistress Bulma, I have information of Prince Vegeta."

            Bulma shot from her seat on the bed, handing Gohan to chichi and running towards the door. Chichi was hot on her trail. The doors flew open to reveal a set of guards.

            " What! What's going on with Vegeta?"

            " Him and his crew will be returning tomorrow morning. That is all."

            " Is he alright?!"

            " Hai."

            " Thank God."

            " Is my Goku alright?!"

            " Goku?"

            " She means Kakkarot."

            " Kakkarot is fine as well."

            " Good. That's all."

            The guard bowed, and left back to his post. The women shut the door, walking back inside the room.

            " Bulma your up! Finally. I was so worried!" the raven-haired woman cried slightly as she hugged Bulma. " You get in so much trouble! I'm going to have to strap you down to the bed and never let you leave!"

            " Sorry Chichi."

            " The baby's ok. And they put you in those tanks, so you're ok now."

            " Yeah, the babies growing so fast…"

            " I know! Look at you! It looks like your already ¾ of the way through the pregnancy! Its only been about a month!"

            " I know! Its kinda scary… it's going by so fast…"

            Chichi gave a small nod. " So what happened?"

            " I uh, just slipped passing by the stairs."

            " You need to be more careful you clutz."

            " Clutz!?"

            " That's you."

            Baby Gohan screamed all of a sudden, cried and screamed, kicked and punched his chubby arms and legs ballisticly.

            " Whoa! Whoa Gohan!" Chichi tried to coo and calm the infant. But his attempts didn't lessen.

            " What got into him!?"

            " I don't know!"

            In one swift moment, the power shut off. A brutal scream echoed down the hallways. Both women starred at each other with wide eyes. They ran to the closet door, flinging it open, hiding inside of it. They stacked various items in front of the door, the cuddling next to each other in a small corner.

            Chichi began rocking Gohan, trying to calm him.

            " Hurry, before someone hears him Chichi!"

            " Its hard to get him to calm down! I've never seen him like this before!" the woman answered back in a harsh whisper. " Gohan, shh, shh,"

            " Mention Kakkarot?! Maybe he will calm down!"

            " Um. Gohan, daddy's coming home soon. Daddy's going to come back and hold you. And he's going to sleep in the same bed with you. Daddy's going to read you a story too." The small child began to cease his crying and listened to the woman rambling about his father. He sniffed and clutched to his mothers shirt sobbing quietly into the fabric.

            " Well now we know how to get him to stop crying." Bulma tried to joke.

            Both eyes widened as they heard the door creak open. Heard footsteps, heavy footsteps enter the room. They walked around. Stopping at times. They came closer and closer to the door they were at. Both girls closed their eyes in fear, holding onto each other for all they could.

            ' Please don't stop. Please don't stop.' They both repeated in their heads. But to there prayers. The figure did stop… Right in front of the closet door.

OOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

            Oo XD lol. Cliffy? O-o. I know this chapter sucked ass. I am so stuck. ! I need ideas. Or something. Ack. Ok well Review and what not o.o. review ideas for what's to come next x.x!


End file.
